Stewart's Journey Through Ransei
by CheetuhzFTW
Summary: Before Stewart went to the Kanto region he went to the Ransei region. Join the Legendary shiny Mew-morph as he catches new pokemon and helps protect Humans, pokemon, and pokemorphs. (I will try and put some sexual actitivity in it but maybe not till later.)
1. How it all begins

Stewart's Journey Through Ransei

In the Hall of Origins all the legends where summoned there to talk about something that Arceus has deemed important.

"Mother Arceus what is this meeting about? Why is it that you summoned us?" Asked an annoyed Groudon.

Arceus looked at him and said "Since all of you are here I'll begin the meeting. In the month of November there will be 51 pokemorphs born…"

She was cut off by Dialga saying "What importance does this have with any of us?"

"If I can stop begin interrupted I'll tell you." Arceus said give him a stern look, to which he nodded slowly Arceus, continued "What makes them special is that they are related to everyone here." When that was said all the legends looked at her in shock.

Ho-oh was the first to speck "What? How is that possible? Wait you said there were 51 pokemorph but there are 52 of us?"

Arceus looked at her and said "That is correct there is not going to be an Arceus-morph."

Mew was the next to speech "Mother Arceus… um what are we supposed to do?"

Without looking at her Arceus said "I want all of you to get your respected pokemorph." They all looked at her in shock yet Arceus continued "There parents won't want them and so they will be put in orphanages. I want you to go there and get them the moment they are put in there."

It was now Lugia turn to talk as she asked "How will we know where to look for them?"

Arceus answer her question right away "They will be in your respected regions. Mew, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres you'll be looking for them in the Kanto region. Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Celebi you'll be looking for them in Johto. Latios and Latias yours will be in Alto Mare. Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, and Deoxys you'll be looking in the Hoenn region. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Darkrai, and Shaymin you'll be looking for them in the Sinnoh region. Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, and Meloetta you'll be looking for them in the Unova region. Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion you'll be looking for them in the Kalos region. Their presence will be similar to you own. Once you each got the Pokemorphs that is related to you bring them here." They all looked to Arceus then nodded before leaving to wait for the day their morph is born.

Three years later all the legendary pokemorph where in the Hall of Origins playing with each other and practicing their moves and tried to get control of the power they were given. One in particular was a Blue Mew-morph who was floating around as he said "Look mommy I can fly just like you."

Mew in her morph form smiled at this as she said "That's good Stewart you're getting good at controlling your powers."

Then a morph with red fur covering her hands, face, and lower body and white fur on her upper body and had a white triangle in the middle of her forehead and had two points on each of her ears. Flew up next to him saying "Race yeah." And then took off as fast as she could with him right behind her. They were getting attention from the others as they circled around the field. She was a Latias-morph so she was already pretty fast despite her age.

Stewart said "You're not going to bet me Ashley."

She just looked at him and speeds up. When they were reaching the others it looked like Ashley was going to win but at the last second Stewart unintended use extreme speed which caused him to get ahead of her and win.

Ashley looked at Stewart and said "What was that you just used? How could I be winning one second and lose the next."

He was quick to respond saying "I don't know it just sort of happened."

She was getting angry at Stewart believing he cheat when Deoxys came over and said "What Stewart just did was a move called extreme speed. Mew do you know how he knows that?"

Mew floated over and shook her head saying "No idea he must've seen one of us using it and learned it that way or he may have just used it unintentionally. Stewart did you see one of us using that move you just did?"

Stewart looked at her and said "No mom I didn't see anyone else use it. I don't even get how I used it."

Mew then said "Alright Stewart we should train more so you can get the hang of that move."

Stewart walked over to Ashley and stuck out his hand and said "That was fun don't you think. Through I don't think it was fair that I used a move that I didn't even now I had."

Ashley not being a pour sport for losing accepted his hand saying "It was and no problem Stewart. I had fun."

No one knew this but Stewart had crush on Ashley he himself didn't know what those feelings where. He didn't want to ask Mew or Arceus. He wanted it to remand a secret for as long as possible.

Soon Mew floated by in her pokemon form and Stewart said "What is that?" he was pointing at Mew.

Mew looked at him and saw him pointing at her and said "Hey Stewart what's wrong it's just me. This is how I normally look like."

Stewart looked at her intently and said "Wow mommy you can shape shift. I wish I could do that." With that he again unintentionally did something no one knew he could. His size begins to shrink and his body begins to change as his arms and legs grew shorter. Soon it stop and he now looked like a Mew but only shiny he looked at himself and said "Why am I a different color then you mommy?" Everyone was shocked at the sudden change in his form as well as his different colors the Mew.

Arceus soon walked over saying "What's happening over…" She cut herself off when she saw a blue Mew shorter than the original. She then begin saying "Stewart is that you."

Stewart nodded and said "Yes Lady Arceus but I am a different color then mom."

Arceus did a smile or at least it looked like she was trying in her pokemon form while she said "That is because you're a shiny Mew-morph. When you change into Mew did you think of her in her colors or did you think of your colors?" He shrugged he didn't really know she just said "Your shininess transition to your Mew form."

Stewart looked at her confused asking "How do I change back?" He got his answer as he begins to revert to his morph form. He smiled to be back in his normal form but he also felt tired as he let out a yawn.

Arceus thought to herself _"I hope he doesn't try doing that with anyone else. Who knows what might happen."_

It wasn't even a few days later that Stewart, Ashley, Sam who was a Xerneas-morph, and Ryan Ashley's twin brother were watching a sparring match between Cobalion and Virizion in their pokemon form.

"They are really good don't you think Stewart?" Sam said watching the sparring match between the two legends.

"Yeah it makes me wonder how it would feel to be one of them." He said that well at the same time thinking about looking like Cobalion. With that thought in mind he beings to feel exsiccating pain as he let out a loud yell of pain getting the attention of both the legends and the others.

The legends race over to them and Virizion quick says "What's going on what happened?"

Ryan was the one to answer and said "We don't know we were just watching your sparring match when Stewart said something like 'How would it would feel to be one of you.' That's when he started screaming in pain."

Virizion and Cobalion looked at each other and said at the same time "Oh no."

The other looked at them and with confused looks as Ashley asked in a worry voice "Is he ok."

Before either one of them could respond Mew arrived with Arceus and she said "He's transforming." There was another loud yell of pain as they watched Stewart's body being to change his arms and legs begin to grow outward and his hands and feet changed to hoofs. His neck grew long and his mouth and nose merged as they turned into a muzzle, he being s to grow two horns on his head that go backwards, he had a white fur appear below his head, his color change to a darker shade of blue, and finally his tail changed to look like a fin. When the transformation ended he looked like Cobalion but about a foot or two shorter than him.

Mew approached Stewart and asked "You ok Stewart?" he simply nodded his head even though he had tears forming in his eye. Mew reiterate her question "You sure you're ok Stewart." This time he didn't answer he just feel forward. **"STEWART!" **Mew yell out of worry for the being she saw as her son.

When he lost consciousness he reverted back to his pokemorph form. Arceus then yelled out "Xerneas get over here.

In a matter of moments Xerneas was in front of Arceus bowing saying "Yes Lady Arceus you need me for something?" Arceus just nudge her head towards the unconscious Stewart when Xerneas saw him she asked "Lady Arceus what happened to him?"

She simply stated "He transformed into Cobalion by mistake."

Xerneas quickly went over to him and begin to examine his body she looks at the group and says "He's fine just tired. It seems it drained him of his energy but I think it is just because this is his first time transforming into someone other than Mew."

With that Mew toke Stewart to his room which compress of a single bed, a desk to study on with a book on different moves, an end table with a lamp that looked like Rotom, and finally there was a door that led to a private bathroom. Mew walked in carrying Stewart over to his bed she used her psychic powers to pull back the sheets and set him on his bed and put the covers back over him. She then kissed his forehead saying "Rest well Stewart I hope you are feeling better in the morning."

**Author's note: ****I don't have names for all the legendary pokemorphs so if anyone has any suggestion I would like to hear them. The reason why I chose to write this story and put my other on hold. Is so I could tell an in-depth story on Stewart's past two years before going to Kanto.**


	2. The journey begins

It was 13 years after I first transformed into Cobalion everyone was currently in the meeting hall talking about current events. "Alright that seems to be all." Arceus said ending the meeting. I raised my hand Arceus saw this and said "Yes Stewart do you have something to say?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could go to the human world?" I asked with a little hope.

When I said that everyone looked at me in shock and Mew was the first to say anything "Stewart you can't be serious why would you want to go there?"

I respond "I want to see all the other pokemon in the world. I can only transform into everyone here and your varies forms. That and I can't help but remember what happen 11 years ago." I begin to remember when I first transformed into Arceus I had no control and nearly killed everyone here until Arceus knocked me out.

"That sound like an excellent idea." Arceus said getting everyone's attention.

Mew floated in front of her and said "Lady Arceus you can't be serious."

Arceus looked at her and said "Do you have a problem with letting him decided what he wants to do."

She sighed saying "It's not that but the humans aren't really found of pokemorphs."

I then interrupted saying "Can't I just go down there in a human disguise. I learn that I could do that from Latias." They looked at me as I begin to change into a human with pale skin, Purple hair going over my ears and a few strands dangling over my eyes a bit, no facial hair, and at 5'10 with a grey hoodie.

Arceus smiled and said "There now no one will know what he is. Stewart where would you be going to?"

I sighed and said "I don't know. I would like to go to Johto or Kalos maybe even a place that doesn't hate morphs so much or I could go somewhere that needs some help."

"If you don't have any idea where you would like to go why not try the Ransei region? The people there don't hold that much hostility towards morphs." Arceus said. I nodded to her suggestion and she added "Would you like to have a little traveling companion?"

I looked at her in confusion and asked "What do you mean Lady Arceus?"

She was quick to answer "I mean would you like to have a pokemon to travel with?"

I thought about it but in the end I shook my head saying "No thanks Lady Arceus. I appreciate the offer but I want to try and do this on my own." She smiled and nodded as a portal opened and I saw a big region that looked like Arceus.

Mew look liked she was going to cry but she didn't she floated up to me and gave me a hug to which I returned. She then said while still in the embrace "Stewart don't forget to stop by every now and then."

"I won't mom I'll stop by every so often." I replied as we ended the embrace.

I looked over at Ryan and he said "See yeah around."

Ashley said her goodbye "Stay save Stewart." I smiled and nodded.

I then walked thought the portal after saying a long goodbye to the others. In an instant I was outside a town called Aurora. It looked like a nice town the castle looked impressive even from the outside of the town. As I walked into town I keep passing people who gave me strange looks. I was soon stop by an officer as he said "Sir is that your pokemon?" He was pointing towards my shoulder.

I looked at my shoulder and saw a small yellow pokemon with some red coming out of its ears sitting on it. I poked it earn a wine from the pokemon with it saying in a feminine voice "Hey why did you wake me."

I said to her "You were sleeping on my shoulder little one." She looked at me and yipped.

She then said "Did… did you just understand what I said." I smiled and nodded she then asked "How can you understand me."

I smiled and said "It's because of my psychic power that I can understand you. By the way aren't you a Fennekin." She nodded nervously; I just smiled saying to no one in particular "59 pokemon down over 600 to go." The Fennekin and the officer looked at me and I quickly said "Sorry that's how many pokemon I've seen and how many I haven't seen." They nodded slowly I then looked at the Fennekin and asked her "Hey there little one why don't you travel with me?"

She looked at me and said "Will you stop calling me little one my names Tana?"

I smiled and said "Alright then let's go." I looked at the officer and asked "Is there a research lab here where I could get a pokeball."

He looked at me and nodded saying "Yeah follow me and I'll show you where it is." With that he begins to show me the way to the research lab. It wasn't that long of a walk as it was down the street make a right and make a left on the second left and we were there.

I stuck my hand out saying "Thank you sir that was most helpful."

He took my hand and says "Your welcome sir. Have a nice day."

I walked up to the building and rung the bell and wait for a few second before ringing it again this time I was meet with a responds "One second I'll be right there." A male voice said from the inside of the building. With that I sat down and waited for the door to open I didn't have a very long wait when a man open the door and saw me sitting there he said "Hi there young man may I help..." he cut off mid-sentence seeing Tana and said "You found Fennekin. Where was she?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know I just found her asleep on my shoulder. That is actually why I came here I was wondering…"

He cut me off saying "Oh you want a reward don't you." I shook my head and he looked at me confused and said "Okay then what do you want."

I pointed at Tana and said "I was wondering if I could have her join me."

He looked at me in shock and said "Do you even know how to raise a pokemon."

I nodded saying "Yes sir my mother taught me everything I would need to know."

He sighed and said "Okay so you want to be a pokemon trainer and you want Fennekin here too?"

I nodded saying "Yes and her name is Tana."

He nodded and said "That reminds me my name is Alexander but you can call me Professor Alex."

I nodded and said "My name is Stewart."

When Tana heard me she said "Your name is Stewart!" I looked at her and nodded. She then went on to say "Arceus said to look out for a being with Purple hair and blue eyes named Stewart."

I sighed thinking _"Seriously Arceus I said I wanted to do this on my own."_

I then heard _"What I can't leaned an extra hand."_

"_It's just that I want to do this on my own. You know I am fully capable of doing this." _I responded thought telepathy. I heard her giggling and sighed.

I then heard Alex say "Is everything alright young man?" I nodded and he added "It looked like you where daydreaming or something."

"Yeah sorry about that I was just thinking about something." I replied and he nodded.

We then went into his lab going into a room that had three pokeball on it and some square looking devices on a table. He went over to one of the pokeballs and said "Here this is Tana's pokeball and this is a pokedex you use this to get information about pokemon you don't know. Here give it a try on Tana."

I shrugged and aimed it at Tana and the top half the device slid up and it read in a mechanical voice. **"Fennekin the fox pokemon, they eat twigs to fill its energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. This Fennekin is female and has the abilities Blaze and Magician and knows the following moves Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psychic, Heat wave, Flamethrower, and Double Team." **I was thinking _"That was a good bit of information."_

I looked at Tana and said "You're strong for someone who is currently in their first stage of their evolution."

She looked up at me and said "Thank you Stewart. I'm glad you think so."

Then Prof. Alex said "Alright young man your all set now have a nice journey."

I nodded towards him and then remember something "Hey Professor are there gyms in this region like in Kanto, Johto, or one of the other regions like that."

He looked at me and said "We have something similar to that but instead of facing gym leaders you face each different kingdom's warlord. So for here you go to the castle and battle with Brandon."

I smiled at him and said "Thanks Prof. Alex."

He stopped me before I left saying "Here you put your badges in here once you have won." He gave me a square case that looked like it could hold 17 badges.

With that Tana and me left the lab and begin to head towards the castle until we heard people screaming it was coming from the east side of town. I looked at Tana and nodded to which she returned and we head that way. When we got there we saw it was a bank being robbed I looked around and noticed an alley way and went in there and reverted to my Pokemorph form earning a shocked gasp from the pokemon that was on my shoulder as she said "Y… yo… you… are a poke… morph."

I nodded and said "This is the reason as to why I can understand you." I then begin to float up and looked at the scene.

I saw that it was three Pokemorphs where the ones robbing the bank I floated over and heard one of them said "Stay away from us or we'll kill one of the hostages."

I looked at them morphs one had orange fur, his checks were yellow, his tail was long and black with a bolt at the end of it. The next morph had mainly black fur, he had white horns that curved backwards coming out of the top of his head, his tail had was like a devils tail. The last morph had blue-grey skin with four arms and three grey strikes going across his hair. In all I knew what I was dialing with a Raichu-morph, Houndoom-morph, and Machamp-morph. I then shouted down to them "YOU GIVE THE REST OF USE POKEMORPHS A BAD NAME."

They looked around frantically as the Houndoom-morph said "Alright who said that?"

I smiled as a shouted "UP HERE YOU BRIANLESS FOOLS."

They looked up and saw me floating and the Machamp-morph said "How is he doing that?"

I floated down in front of them and said "I'm a powerful psychic pokemorph I recommend that you give up know."

The Raichu-morph came charging at me with a sword as he said "We don't take orders from some Blue fur ball." I sighed I read his mind and found out everything about him.

I started dodging while at the same time I said "You really are a fool what would Jessica think if she saw her father like this."

With that said he stopped where he was and asked nervously "How... how do… you know of Jessica?"

I smirked and said "If this is about getting the money to get the cure for her pokerus. Then what would you do if I told you I could cure it."

He looked at me as if Arceus herself sent me he then pleaded "Please help her I can't get the money to get the cure it's to expansive." He was close to crying I could feel his emotions change from disperse to hope.

One of the other said "Useless fool."

He was about to stabbed his sword stated thought the Raichu-morph chest but I put my hand on the Raichu-morph's shoulders and push him out of the way saying "Look out!" The sword went straight through my chest.

I heard Tana cry out "NO STEWART!"

I heard the guy say "Stupid fool save this useless idiot." He pulled it out of my chest.

I didn't feel cold, I didn't feel hot, I didn't feel anything I just saw my live pass before my eyes as I closed them and fall backwards.

I heard Arceus in my head _"Stewart wake up."_

I replied _"How I have a hole in my chest."_

Arceus replied _"Have you forgotten what you are?"_

I replied quickly _"No."_

She then finished saying _"THEN WAKE THE HELL UP!"_

With that I shoot my eyes open and let out a roar that shock the very ground we stood on. I floated up and yelled out "I WILL NOT DIE FROM A MESLY FLESH WOUND LIKE THIS!" The hole in my chest closed instantly. I sent a large amount of power into the sky causing an explosion that made all the clouds to be blown away.

I sensed a lot off fear coming from the guy that stabbed me as he fearfully said "H… ho… how… ar…e you still alive?"

I ran at him at a blinding fast speed as I gripped his neck and slammed him into the bank hard enough to cause it to crack the wall. I then growled out "I'LL SHOW YOU A GLISPE OF HELL!" I looked directly into his eyes and let him fall as he screamed.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the guy screamed in complete terror.

"What are you doing to him?" Tana yelled at me.

I looked at her and calmly said "Giving him my own form of punishment." I then let the man out of my illusion. He looked at me and shirked back to the wall with fear being his primary emotion. I then explained what I did "I can make people see what I want them to see. For him I made him see the thing that most terrifies him."

One of the officers that were there came up to me and said "Thank you for your assistance is there any why we can repay you."

I thought about think _"I want to send these guys somewhere save where they can live without a care in the world but where."_

That's when I heard Arceus in my head _"Stewart send them to a dimension I had Palkia make for you and your pokemon it will turn them into pokemorphs when you are there."_

I replied _"What how is that even possible? What if I bring them back?"_

Arceus reassured me by saying _"Don't worry they will change back when you come back to this dimension."_

I smiled and said _"Thank you Lady Arceus." _I looked at the officer and said "I would like to talk with these two families and I would if it is possible to get a tent. You see I don't have one and I can't exactly buy one seeing as I don't have any money. I would very much like to have a place to sleep during my travels."

The officer looked confused but nodded saying "We can get you a tent but you would have to talk with them to get their permissions."

I smiled and said "Thanks and as for the tent I don't care if it's old or new. I can fix it." I then turned my attention to the other two and said "If it was possible I would like to talk to both of your families at once. Like I said before I can heal your children of their pokerus."

They looked at each other as the Machamp-morph said "What do you think?"

The Raichu-morph said "He saved my live and if he can do that for my daughter then I said we listen to what he has to say."

The Machamp-morph said "Okay if you say so."

The Raichu-morph walked up to me and said "Alright we will let you talk with us and our family."

I smiled and said "Alright grab my shoulders and I'll teleport us there." They did so and I looked to Nana and whistled getting her attention and said "You coming or what?" She smiled and nodded and hopped into my arms and I looked at the officer and said "I'll stop by the station to pick up the tent." They nodded and with that I teleported us to the Raichu-morph's home.

They felt ill after teleporting and after they recovered the Raichu-morph said "I'm never traveling like that again."

"Sorry about that teleporting sickness sucks but we will have to do that again." I said I then sensed a presence behind me. With my psychic powers I saw that they were trying to hit me in the back of the head I said "That won't work on me ma'am and I would recommend you put that down before I get angry." I used my powers to turn on the lights and saw that it was a Jolteon-morph with a frying pan in her hands.

When she saw her husband she said with worry "Michael what's going on who is that guy?"

The Raichu-morph said "Don't worry Margate he says he can heal Jessica."

She looked at me and said "He doesn't look like a doctor. He also doesn't seem to have any money."

I sighed and said "I don't need medicine to heal someone and I don't have money because I was raised somewhere where we didn't have the need to buy something. Now take me to Jessica so I can cure her of Pokerus that or I could just go to her myself."

They were shocked by what I said and Michael said "What do you mean no need for money?"

I simply said "We never need to buy anything when we always make it."

With that they lead me upstairs while the Machamp-morph stayed downstairs. We came to the second room to the left and enter it to see that the light were off and the sleeping form of a young Pikachu-morph sleeping on a bed. I walked over to her and put my hand on head and scanned her body with my powers and searched for any illness.

I sighed and said "Yep she defiantly has pokerus but I think I can cure it if I purge her systems of all illness." With that I put both my hands over her body and they begin to glow purple in energy and waves begin to go into Jessica's body as the energy spread throughout her systems cleansing them of any illness.

After a few minutes I stopped and got up and looked at them as they hugged each other I smiled and said "Her systems are cleaned of the virus she just needs to rest. Tomorrow I'll stop by and then talk to you later and as for a fee I don't require payment."

Margate smiled as she came over to me and said "Thank you for saving her."

Michael said "First you save me and then you save my daughter were eternality grateful."

Margate then said "If you don't mind me asking what kind of morph are you?"

"I don't think it's a good…" Michael started to say but stopped when I raised my hand up.

I looked at her and said "I am a very powerful psychic type morph capable of learn just about any psychic type move." When I said this there eyes went wide and their mouths hung open.

I walked downstairs with Tana following and saw the Machamp-morph sit on one of the sofas when he saw me he said "So off to my house then I take it."

I nodded and said "Yep I cured their daughter off her pokerus."

He looked at me surprised and said "Really but you were only up there for ten minutes."

I nodded and said "Know lets go see what is wrong with your son."

He nodded and like earlier I had him place his hand on my shoulder and teleported to his house and once we got there I was met by a Lopunny-morph aiming an ice beam at me but before she fired it the Machamp-morph got in the way and said "Honey I won't recommend doing that he's here to help use with Mike."

She looked at him and said "Andrew what can he do he doesn't seem so special."

I felt my rage grow when she said that but I control myself and said "Look Daisy if you don't won't my help then fine I'll just be taking my leave."

I turned to leave but felt a hand be placed on my shoulder and looked at who it was. I t was Andrew he quickly said "How did you know her name?"

I sighed and said "Did you forget what I told you? I'm a powerful psychic morph. I read peoples mind when I want to but stay out of their private stuff I only get the most basic information I need from them." They both looked at me in worry but I said "Don't worry anything more I keep to myself and the information never leaves my lips. Now take me to Mike so I may begin my diagnosis of the boy."

They lead me down the hall and towards a door that was at the end of the hall. When we enter the room I saw the body by the trashcan vomiting in it. I walked in and said "Excuse me but I am here to see what illness you may have."

The boy turn his attention towards me and I saw a pale line across his face I put my hand on his head and begin to search for any illness that may be within the kid in front of me. I looked at the parents and said "It seems it is a plague that started attacking his immune system but not to worry I'll cleanse his body of the plague." I then looked at the boy and said "I need you to lie down on your bed?"

He looked at me and asked "Why do I need to do that?"

I answered his question "It is easier to diagnose someone when they are lie on their back."

He nodded and laid on the bed I then released a powder that made the boy drowsy I said "it is easier to cleanse the body when the patent is asleep so let the sleep powder work." It only toke a few moments before he was asleep and I place both my hands over him and begin to channel energy into him and begin to cleanse his system of the plague. It was a slow process but the end result was the extermination of the plague in him. I got up and looked at the couple and said "Done he will be asleep for about 8 hours but once he's up he'll be fine. Tomorrow I'll stop by and talk to you guys about something."

They nodded and Daisy said "Thank you for your help we are very grateful."

Andrew said "Thanks you save my son and you also save Michael."

I smiled and said "I would love to stay but I need to get going." I walked over to the window and noticed that we were in an apartment.

I opened the window and Daisy said "What are you doing?"

I answered her by stepping out of the window but I didn't fall. I then said "I use my psychic powers to make me levitate." I looked at Tana and said "You coming or what? Don't worry you'll never fall as long as your with me."

She smiled and said "You now I wouldn't leave you. You haven't told me what you are yet and I intend to find out." She then ran over to the window and jump out and into my arms as I caught her.

I then begin to fly over town in search of the police station which was a little difficult when everything looked the same from 20 feet in the air. I decided to land making the surrounding people jump and fall on the backs in shock. I then heard someone say "Hey there you are the chief wanted me to get you said something like he wanted to personal thank you for your help at the bank."

I nodded and said "Ok I was in fact on my way to the police station but I couldn't find it. Though I probably shouldn't have tried to find it from a high altitude."

He looked at me in shocked and said "I could you that you could fly I just thought nothing of it."

I then said "Yeah it something I love doing. Now if you don't mind I would like to go get my reward for stopping the bank robbery."

He nodded and said "Follow me and I can take you to the police station."

He soon begins to lead the way to the police station and in an attempt I started a conversation "What else did you hear about me?"

He replied no looking at me "I could you got stab right through the chest. How can that be possible I mean here you are last time I check not many people live when they get stab through the chest."

I chuckled and said "Well in all defense I don't get it either but all I knew was that even though I had a hole in my chest I didn't feel anything."

He looked at me in shock and disbelief saying "What the hell are you?"

I just shrugged and said "I must have a form of self-regenerative powers. What with all the healing move I know."

He didn't say anything after that and just keep walking as I was think _"I should probably tell Tana what I am. It doesn't seem like a good idea to keep that information from her." _I then looked at said pokemon and said "How you feeling Tana."

She looked up at me and smiled saying "Good Stewart but I'm getting hungry can we eat soon."

I smiled and replied "Sure I don't see why not we have had a long day would you prefer Pokemon food or I could make something."

She looked at me and asked "You can cook?"

I faked shocked and said "What you think I would go on a journey if I didn't know how to cook. I'm hurt."

She chuckled and said "Very funny. What are you. I've seen you fly, teleport, heal others and yourself, use some kind of illusion, and can change int…"

I cut her off by cover her muzzle saying "Don't say it aloud. Just wait a little while longer and I'll explain everything ok."

She nodded as I removed my hand. "Alright I'm going to hold you to that but for now I guess I'll wait."

"Hey guys were at the police station." The officer said getting our attation.

I nodded and said "Thanks I think I can find the chefs office on my own." He nodded and enter the building and I soon followed.

Once inside I saw that I attracted everyone there. Some of the officers where pokemorph and others where just regular humans. They were murmuring amongst themselves but I didn't care they were not the reason I came here. I looked around and noticed a door that said "Chief's offices" on it so I made my why over there and opened the door I saw the Chief talking to someone in a red jacket, a white and black shirt, black pants, red snickers, and he had a strange device on his right wrist. The chief had on a blue jacket and a red shirt he was a fit man and a clean shave. The chief said "Good you come now I would like to talk to you."

I nodded and replied "Sure but who is this guy?" I pointed towards the man.

The guy spoke "My name is Matthew. I'm a pokemon ranger and I came here because I heard about a morph that got stab through the chest and didn't die."

I sweet dropped and said "Really news spread fast. Yes that was me. So what is it that you want with me?"

He then said "I've come to warn you about this group known as the Black Dragons. They are after morphs that are extremely powerful."

I then replied "So if they want me they'll have a hard time trying to find me."

"I'm supposed to make it where they never find you and what make you so sure that you can hide from these guys?" the ranger question.

I smiled and said "If they think they can get me then they are stupid if they think I would allow myself to be capture easily."

Matthew sighed and said "You don't want to underestimate these people. They all ready now what you look like."

I smiled and said "Are they looking for a morph with blue fur and pointed ears?" He nodded and I continued "So then they won't be looking for a guy with purple hair and pale skin?"

They looked at me confused and the chief ask "What are you talking about?"

I smiled as I begin to change into my human form from earlier once it was done they both looked at me in stunned silence. Neither of the begin to talk so I said "I am able to take this form but I can change it at will. Don't tell anyone about this." I reverted back into my pokemorph form.

Matthew was the first to recover from the shock as he asked "What are you?"

I smiled replying "Loss lips sink ships. Know I believed that my reward was a tent."

The chief nodded and pulled out a bag that contained a tent that looked like it was between moderate to near-high quality along with a blue backpack he said "I know they said that you only wanted a tent but they said it looked like you could go with a bag to help on your travels."

I smiled and said "Thanks. I will take my leave now if that is all." They nodded as I put the backpack on and put the tent inside it I then said "Have a good day."

I teleported us out of there and near the forest. Tana seeing this asked "What are we doing here?"

I looked at her and said "I want to check out this tent." I pulled it out and then concentrated on the tent which soon begins to make itself. As soon as the tent was set I went inside and saw that I was quite roomy I looked like it could fit a blow up matures I said "It's not bad but I think I can make it better."

Tana hoped off my shoulder and said "What do you mean?"

I then begin to focus my power into expanding the inside of the tent, try and make it look the size of a nice one story house without all the doors. I soon stop and looked around and noticed it was about 10 feet in width by 10 feet long and in height it was about 7 feet in all it looked like an amazing tent.

Tana then said in shock "How in the name of Arceus can you do something like this?"

I smiled and said "it is because I am a Mew-morph that was raised alongside 50 other by the legendries but seeing as I could transform into them they taught me how to control my powers and how to use theirs."

Tana then shouted "WHAT YOU'RE A MEW-MORPH!" I nodded and she said "I guess that makes sense what with all you can do."

I nodded and asked "Do you remember me say I've seen 59 pokemon?" She nodded and I continued "The real reason I said that was because I can transform into pokemon that I've seen."

She looked beyond shocked and she said "Do… does… that mean… you can… transform into me?" I nodded and she replied "Can you… show me?"

I smiled and nodded as I begin to change my form. My arms and legs grew shorter, my hands and feet changed to paws, my ears change to fox like ears that had red fur coming out of it, my mouth and nose moved in front of me and went out to form a muzzle, and finally my fur changed to yellow and white fur going across my face. I made a little joke and said "How do I look?"

She just walked up to me and begins to nuzzle my side. Inherently I was shocked by the sudden action but I begin to nuzzle her back. She then said "Please stay in that form." The way she said it made it sound like I was the first Fennekin she has ever seen.

I then said "I'm sorry but I can stay in this form when we travel but when we train sure."

She whimpered a little but said "Alright Stewart and how about you do that before we got to sleep?"

I nuzzled the side of her face and said "Sure whatever you want." I could feel some joy from her and I knew I made her happy.

She then said "Thank you Stewart." I felt my side get a little damp and realized that she was crying I backed away from her a little and begin to lick her tears.

I then said in a caring voice "You have nothing to be sad about anymore."

She stopped crying and said "Thank you again Stewart that means a lot."

I reverted back and begin to check and see if they put anything in it I found two blankets, some food, a map, and a bottle of water. I pulled out the blankets and said "It's getting late we should turn in." She nodded as I put the blankets down for us I then transform back into a Fennekin and sat on the blanket and said "Come on I said I would transform when we go to sleep."

She smiled and said "Goodnight Stewart."

I replied by saying "Goodnight Tana."

**Author's note: ****It took a little while for me to type this what with work. I hoped you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.**


	3. Conquest Battle at Aurora

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

I begin to wake up still in my Fennekin form I begin to stretch and then reverted back into my morph form and felt a tad bit of pain. "Ah that hurts that's the first time I slept in a pokemon form." I whispered as to not wake up Tana.

I soon heard her yawn and she said "You ok Stewart?"

I looked at her and said "Yeah it's not a good idea for me to sleep in a pokemon form. My body is used to being a pokemorph."

She whimpered saying "Sorry Stewart I didn't think it would hurt you."

I smiled replying "It's fine as long as I don't do that every night. Come on let's get some training in."

She nodded and we step out of the tent I looked around and notice some wild pokemon a Meowth, some Pidgey, Rattata, and some other normal type pokemon. We walked over to a big open field and again I looked around to see no one was there. I shouted out across the field "Alright I'm going to transform now." I then begin to change into a Fennekin and I looked at her and said "Ready?"

She nodded and said "Yep let's go Stewart."

With that we begin to exchange attacks I was using moves that she couldn't so I had to go easy on her. I ran to her right and shoot a **Flamethrower **which she dodge by using **Double Team **and fired a **Psybeam **at me. I didn't know where the attack was coming from so I couldn't dodge and was hit with the attack. She came over to me and said worriedly "Stewart are you ok?"

I got up and nuzzle her side to which she returned and I said "Yes I'm fine. Do you want to take a break?"

She nodded at my question and said "Can we get something to eat?"

I reverted back to my pokemorph form and answered "Sure. I'll ask one of the forest pokemon of a nearby berry bush." I then walked up to a Rattata and asked it "Do you know where any nearby berry bushes?"

It looked at me and answered in a feminine voice "Yes there is one a little while a head but there is an Ursaring that is keeping it from the other forest pokemon."

I nodded and replied "If I get rid of this Ursaring can I get some berries?"

She looked shocked at my words and said "If you can we would really appreciate it."

I begin to walk in the direction the Rattata gave me and found the Berry bush and a Brown bear with a little brown circle in the middle of its stomach. I pulled out my pokedex to get the information on the pokemon when it scanned the pokemon it said in a mechanical voice **"Ursaring the Hibernator pokemon, in the forests inhabited by Ursaring, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokemon walks through its forest gathering food every day. This Ursaring is Female and has the Abilities Guts and Quick feet; it knows Earthquake, Hyper beam, Bulk up, Metal claw, Brick break, and Close Combat."**

The noise from my pokedex didn't go unnoticed by the Hibernator pokemon and she said "What do you want?"

I replied "You are a very strong pokemon all those move and your abilities."

She seemed flustered for a moment and replied "Thank you. Why are you here I have a feeling you didn't come here just for idle chit chat?"

I looked at her serious and said "I've come to see why you are keeping that berry bush to yourself."

She replied "I don't like the idea of going to look for food when I already found a berry bush."

I then said "Then why aren't you sharing it with the other forest pokemon?"

She said "This is my bush they need to find their own. Now leave before I hurt you." I started laughing I've heard rumors that Ursaring where know to attack most trainers with a Hyper beam or two. She then growled out "Why are you laughing?"

I then said after I calmed downed a little "I heard this rumor about Ursarings but I've never heard of any that are so calm and not so hot headed."

She then replied "I know of this rumor and your right I've learned to stay calm and not attack when it's unnecessary."

I then said "Yeah I've noticed that about you and even if you were to attack me you wouldn't win."

She then responded "What makes you so sure that I couldn't win against you. You don't seem that special."

"_There it was again someone else calling me that if only they knew." _I thought to myself as my anger was boiling. I then said "You want to know what makes me so special." I saw that I got her attention I added "It is my ability to use any and every move that a pokemon can that is what makes me special and if that is not enough then…" I paused as I scanned the area for any humans or pokemorphs but I found that the only life here was pokemon so I continued "… it's my ability to transform into pokemon that I've seen once." With that I begin to transform into the very first pokemon that I had seen when I was younger Cobalion. This time when I transformed into him it was fun I now enjoy transforming.

Once my transformation was done I saw that the Ursaring was backed up against a tree in fright she said "Stay away from me."

I decided to change back and said "Did I scare you?"

She looked at me and said "What are you?"

I replied "How about I show you instead of telling you. This will be my first time transforming into my other true form." I then begin to feel my arms and legs shrink as my fingers and toes begin to merge into three digits instead of five, and my feet grew longer as my tail remained the same. In the end I was now a Mew just a regular shiny Mew.

I could tell that they were all shocked it was quiet for five minutes until Tana decided to say something "Is this your true form Stewart."

I reverted and said "No this is I was born as a pokemorph not a pokemon but that doesn't mean that I can't turn into those that I've seen." I then looked at the Ursaring and said "If you want you can travel with me?" I changed into my human form and added "In this form I'm a trainer and I know how to cook."

She quickly answered "Yes I'd love to join you."

I then heard a few voices saying "Us too."

I turned around and saw a Meowth, the same Rattata from earlier, an Eevee, and a discolored Aipom. I said "Alright you guys can come too and don't worry about food I'll make enough for all of us. Now let me scan each of you with my pokedex."

They nodded and I pulled out my pokedex and aimed it at each of them soon the mechanical voice said **"Rattata the mouse pokemon, they are cautious in the extreme. Even while asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives as it will make its nest anywhere. This Rattata is female and has the ability Guts and knows the moves Ice beam, Thunderbolt, Dig, Shadow Ball, Double Team, and Super Fang. Meowth the scratch cat pokemon, they withdraw its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this pokemon loves shiny coins that glitter with light. This Meowth is male and has the abilities Pickup and Technician and knows the moves Bite, Fake out, Feint attack, Hone Claws, Protect, and Aerial Ace. Eevee the evolution pokemon, they have an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this pokemon to evolve. This Eevee is female and has the ability Adaptability and knows the moves Iron tail, Shadow Ball, Dig, Quick Attack, Swift, and Double Team. Aipom the long tail pokemon, their tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the pokemon uses its tail o much, its real hands have become rather clumsy. This Aipom is shiny and a male and has the ability Skill Link and knows the moves Tickle, Fury swipes, Agility, Double Hit, Hidden Power, and Return." **I put the pokedex away thing _"That was a long introduction."_

I then created five pokeball that are black with orange line going around the middle of the pokeball, a yellow button and two gold lines with an orange line going around the top of the pokeball with my powers and said "Alright guys and girls I saw these pokeballs being sold by a guy in town yesterday and he told me that they would help make any pokemon I caught with these pokeballs more friendlier over time." After explaining to them about the pokeballs that are called Luxury balls if I got the name right, I tapped each one of them on the head and the pokeballs didn't struggle as they each ding to signal a successful capture.

I bent down to get the pokeballs and picked them up I then let them all out saying "Alright since you're with me I was thinking about giving you guys names so are there any that you would like."

They were quiet for a while until the Meowth said "I was hoping to be called Ace."

I smiled, said "You are free to be called whatever you want."

The Aipom said "How about Dex?" I nodded at the idea of the name.

The Ursaring was the next to speech "I was hoping you could come up with the name"

"Us too." Both the Rattata and the Eevee said at once.

I looked at them, said "If that is what you girls want?" they nodded and I begin to think of names for them and after some thought I said while looking at the Ursaring "Alright how about I call you Ursa…" I turn to the Rattata and continued "…you Tia…" I then looked at the Eevee and finish saying "…and you Eve?"

They all smiled, said "Thank you Stewart."

I smiled, said "Alright I'm going into town and so I need to return you guys. You too Tana I'm going in my morph form."

They nodded and I returned them, I looked at Tana and she said "When will you let me back out?"

I smiled and said "Don't worry I call you out once we reach Michael's place."

She nodded reluctantly and I returned her and begin to make my way back to town. It didn't take me long and once I was in everyone started clapping and saying thing like "Thank you" and "Good job."

As I was walking I was stopped by a guy wearing all black and he said "Hello sir are you the morph that stopped a bank robbery?" I nodded and he continued "My boss wanted me to take you to him so he can thank you personally."

I replied "Sorry but I'm busy. You see I need to get a few things before I continue on my journey."

He then said "It wasn't it a request."

"I don't do commands agent of the Black Dragon." I said reading his mind.

His eyes went wide as he said "How do you…"

I cut him off by finishing his sentence "…know that you work for the Black Dragon?" he nodded in shock, I stated "It's simple you can't hide anything from a psychic type."

He smiled as he said "Thank you for telling me your type. It makes it easier to do this." He smashed his hand into my stomach making me gasp from the sudden attack. He then said "They sent me for a reason because since I had my genes spliced with a dark type morph I can use some ghost and dark type moves."

After using recover I said "That sounds interesting even more of a reason not to go."

He looked at me and said "I figured that wouldn't have done much seeing as you took a blade begin shoved right through you."

I smiled as I said "So it's clear to me that you're not entirely human anymore."

He was quick to respond "No I'm still human I just can use some pokemon moves."

I then asked Arceus through telepathy _"Is it ok if I kill him Lady Arceus?"_

I heard a sighed followed by a reply _"Warn him but don't kill him just injure him."_

I replied _"Alright Lady Arceus." _I then said to the guy "Look I don't want to kill but I will if you don't leave me alone."

He then said "Ha ha ha if you think that I would disobey an order from my boss then you don't know Black Dragon."

I sighed and said "If you won't leave then I guess that I am left with no other choice." With that I used extreme speed to get to him in an instant. I lifted him up by his throat as I said "Do not think I will go easy on a criminal like you." He was shocked as he was gasping in my hold, I let him go and I said "Do not try this again or I won't let you live."

I turned as I heard him growl out "I will not fail in my mission to take you. If I can't take you alive then I'll take you unconscious." I turned and saw that he had a blow dart tube. He put it to his mouth and blew out one end and out came a dart that came towards me and hit my left arm. He then said "Ha now what are you going to do that dart has enough tranquilizer to put a Charizard to sleep for 12 hours."

I replied "A Charizard has nothing on me and now I'm going to break your arm."

I used extreme speed again and this time I didn't stop as I run into him causing him to be sent into a wall of a building causing a cloud of smoke to be kicked up. I noticed that our sense has caused a crowd to gather and watch. Soon the smoke begins to clear and show that the guy was on the ground with scratch marks all over his body and his left arm in a position it is not supposed to go in.

I walked over to him and said "Remember you brought this on yourself. You're lucky I was told not to kill you. Will someone come and get this Black Dragon filth out of here."

Matthew walked out of the crowd toward me and said "Did you seriously have to do that?"

I shrugged, replying "No but he is still alive so I don't care." I turned to the crowd and begin to walk away. The crowd made a path for me so I could leave without needing to push through.

I was walking towards Michael's House so I could take them to Andrew's so that I may speck to all of them at once about traveling to the dimension that Arceus was told me about. Once I arrived at his house I walked up to the doorbell and pressed it I heard a reply "I'll be there in a minute."

The door soon opens to reveal the Raichu-morph and I said "Hello Michael how is Jessica doing?"

He smiled and said "She is feeling much better since you cured her. Come in." he got out of the way and noticed that Tana wasn't on my shoulder and said "Where is your friend from yesterday?"

I smiled, saying "I put her in her pokeball so no one would assume that I still have her in fact. Come on out Tana."

I threw up her pokeball and when she came out she stretched saying "Damn I hate being inside those things."

I chuckled at my company's attitude towards her pokeball I said "Hey Tana how was it in there?" I joked knowing full well she hated begin in there.

She looked at me and said "How would you feel if you were put somewhere where it is completely dark?"

I waved my hands in front of myself saying "I guess you have a point but you know it would be bad if anyone saw use together."

She then said "What does it matter they saw use together yesterday?"

Michael then said "She has a point."

Tana looked at him and said "Thank you."

Just then Margate walked in and said "Hello Stewart how are you today?"

I smiled at her and said "Good. Now I would like to take with both of you and Jessica on something important."

They looked worried and Michael asked "What is it?"

I calmly said "It's nothing to worry about."

They looked relieved and Margate said "I'll go get Jessica."

She left and Michael turned towards me and said "So what are you here for you said yesterday that you wouldn't charge us for curing our daughter."

I quickly replied "I tell you once we've gotten to Andrew. As you see I will be talking to both you guys and them about the same thing."

He nodded but before he could say anything Margate walked in with Jessica. Margate said "So what is it that you want to talk to us about?"

I looked at Jessica and asked "How you feeling?"

She looked at me with a faint smiled as she replied "Good thank you."

I smiled, said "I'll explain what I wanted to talk to you guys about as soon as we get to Andrew's"

Margate was quick to reply "Jessica can't go out she just woke up and not to mention didn't you cure her yesterday."

I sighed, said "Listen we won't be going for a walk." They looked at me with confusion and so I continued "I was thinking either teleporting us but as you said she just woke up, so now I'm thinking about flying us over."

"WHAT!" was the response I got from all three of them? "How do you intend on flying us all over there?" Michael asked.

I smiled, saying "Walk outside with me and I'll show you." They nodded and followed me as I lead the way outside.

When we were out I created a big blue bubble Michael quickly said "What is this?"

I looked at him and said "Don't worry this bubble will keep us invisible so when we're flying we aren't seen."

With that I begin to use my psychic powers to make the bubble float and fly us towards Andrew's the flight wasn't long but we didn't talk for the length of the flight. Once we reached the apartment building I fazed us through the wall and into their living room I set the bubble down and said "Alright passengers we've reached our destination."

Andrew heard us and said "Who said that where are you?"

"Calm down Andrew it's just Stewart." I said dropping the bubble making our presence know. I looked at Michael and said "Better then teleporting don't you think?"

He replied "Not so much but at least there was no teleporting sickness."

I chuckled as Andrew asked "So I assume that you intended on talking with all of us?" I nodded and he added "Alright I'll go get Mike."

We waited for about a minute before they came back into the room when Mike saw me he said "Thank you for cure me yesterday."

I smiled and said "What good is having power if you can't help people." He smiled and I asked "I now yesterday you guys were wondering what I am and my answer was that I'm a powerful pokemorph. So I was think maybe I'll ask you two questions. The first what would you say if I know of a place where you won't have to worry about anything? The second would you like to know what I really am?"

I could tell they were shocked because no one said anything for about 10 minutes. The silence was broken by Michael as he asked "Will it be safe? Can I bring what I have at my home?"

I smiled and said "Yes you may take anything that you wish."

I then heard Mike asked "What are you then?"

I smiled, saying "I'm no ordinary morph."

They noticed my tail begin to move and Daisy said "What just moved?"

I smiled wider and said "That is my tail. You see I keep my tail coiled around my waist so that no one can pull it."

I finished uncoiling my tail and they saw the oval end of my tail and they quickly asked "What are you?"

I crossed my legs as I used my tail to keep me standing, I said simply "I am a shiny Mew-morph able to transform into any pokemon that I've seen once."

There was a dead silence they couldn't comprehend what I just told them and for a minute I thought some of them would faint. After near half an hour Michael finally said "Are you serious." I nodded and heard him mutter to himself "Shit I could have died."

I begin to laugh as I said "Don't worry I am not allowed to kill unless I ask for promotion."

They looked at me shocked as Andrew asked "What do you mean unless you ask for promotion?"

I said "What is a being that has higher power than me?"

It didn't take them long as Daisy said "Arceus!"

I smiled, nodded and Michael said "You answer to Arceus."

I nodded again, saying "I don't answer to her but I don't do anything without her promotion that involves people dying." They were about to say something when I held up my hand and added "But if someone needs to be cure or healed I am free to give them that much."

They nodded as Michael asked "So what is this place you were talking about earlier?"

I respond with "It is another dimension that Lady Arceus had Palkia create for when I decide to send morph somewhere where they won't have to worry about almost anything."

"So if we go there we can live peaceful lives and not have to worry about money or illness or even rent or mortgage?" Andrew asked.

I nodded and said "For a Machamp-morph you're pretty smart."

He looked at me and said "You think that all fighting types aren't intelligent."

I shrugged and said "I was raised by the legends so I learned not to judge a book by its cover." Again they were speechless as I continued "Don't worry about teleportation sickness this time." I soon created a portal leading to the dimension that Lady Arceus told me about.

I motion for them to enter and they soon begin to get up and walk into to the portal. When they all walked through I followed when I got there I was astounded by what I saw there was nothing but a big plain of nothing but grass I then thought _"Arceus may I please speech to you in person?"_

"_Alright give me a minute." _Was the reply I got.

I wait for a little under a minute until a bright portal open up and out came a pokemorph who was completely white but with gold hair, she was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. I walked forward with my hand extended and said "Hello Lady Arceus you look even more beautiful in this form then your pokemon form."

I heard shocked gasps as Arceus said accepting my hand "Thank you Stewart by the way how is that hole in your chest?"

I smiled, replying "Good thanks for reminding me what I am. I didn't think I would live with a hole in my chest."

She chuckled and said "I bet not, seeing as that was your first time coming close to death, now is there something you would like to discuss with me?"

I nodded and asked "Why is there not a forest, mountain, or even a lake here Lady Arceus?"

She replied "Don't worry I was going to get the others to help make this place feel more like a place worth living in."

I sighed and said "Alright but where are they supposed to live in the meantime." Pointing toward the morphs behind me.

I soon heard someone say "Um what happened to me?"

I turned around and saw a girl about 15 years old with yellow fur covering her except for a white line of fur running across her mouth and cheeks I smiled and said "Hey Tana you look lovely in your new morph form."

The girl looked at me and said "Stewart what's going on why am I a pokemorph."

Before I could answer Lady Arceus did "It is this dimension it will turn any pokemon that enter it into pokemorphs my dear."

I then said "Not to interrupt but my earlier question?"

Arceus looked at me and nodded, saying "Of course."

And soon out of what seemed like nowhere a building that looked like Michaels appeared and beside it a building that looked like Andrews apartment complex. I said "I guess that solves it for now."

I begin to walk about a mile north of where we were I came to a stop and looked around and said "This seems like a good place to have a mountain."

Arceus said "I think you right but you want a place near the base of the mountain."

I smiled, saying "Yes it would seem nice, near the base of a mountain with a deep pond and next to a forest."

I heard Arceus laugh saying "Alright Stewart I'll have Groudon, Kyogre, and Celebi help make this place seem more than a grassy plain."

I smiled, said "Thank you Lady Arceus. Tana you ready to go back to the human world?" I looked at the morph turned Fennekin who was still by my side.

Arceus stopped me saying "Can I have a word with Tana?" I nodded and Arceus said "Tana can you follow me?"

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Arceus and Tana begin to walk a distance from Stewart once they were out of ear shout of Stewart Arceus said "I can tell that you have feelings towards Stewart."

When she said this Tana blushed saying "Is it really that obvious."

Arceus laughed saying "I know how you feel for him because I can sense it. I'm surprised he didn't seeing as how you always ride on his shoulder."

Tana blush got brighter at what Arceus said, Tana replied "Does… he like…"

Arceus laughed saying "I'm sure he'll start falling for you once you evolved but later you might see him attracting more females so don't be surprise and don't be down be happy that you'll have someone as caring as Stewart."

With that Tana bow saying "Thank you Lady Arceus."

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

I noticed Tana was walking over followed by Arceus when they reached me I said "See you around Lady Arceus." She nodded as I opened a portal to the human world and walked through with Tana.

When we got back to the human world I noticed that we were on the outskirts of town I said "It is a good thing that doesn't drop us in the middle of town."

Tana looked at me and asked "Why is that?"

I replied "Because if someone noticed us arriving likes that. Don't you think they would get suspicious?"

She sighed and said "I guess you have a point."

I then started walking into town as I quickly changed into my human form. "Now then what do you say we go and challenge this Brandon guy to a conquest battle?"

She nodded, saying "Yeah that sounds like fun."

Once we got into town I passed the spot where I used extreme speed on that Black Dragon agent and Tana asked "What happened here?"

I chuckled before whispering to her "I had a run in with a Black Dragon agent and hit him with an extreme speed."

She looked at me and said "Is that the reason you put me and the others in our pokeballs?"

I sighed and said "That's one of them the other is that if someone saw me having Ursa out of her pokeball I'm sure people would've screamed."

Unfortunately someone heard what I said and said "What so wrong with having one of your pokemon out, you even have one on your shoulder."

I sighed as I looked at the guy he was wearing a red and black suit with a cape that was black on one side and red on the other and had carmine hair, he looked to be about 19 years. I then replied "Yeah I guess your right but I don't think people would like an Ursaring in town what with their reputation."

He nodded, saying "If you put it that way I guess you're right."

I then asked "If you don't mind but what is your name."

He looked surprised and said "Don't you know me I mean people from this region do watch the pokemon league."

I shook my head, replying "You see we didn't have a television when I was growing up and I'm not from here."

He nodded and said "I'm the champion of the Kanto/Johto region Lance. You are?"

I looked at him and said "My names Stewart, Lance do you mind if we could talk in private for a minute I need to ask you something."

He seemed as if he was think and after a minute nodded saying "Sure I think I can talk."

We walked into the park were we sat at a bench. I said "I'm going to set up my tent so we can talk in private."

He looked at me with a questioning look, asking "How will a tent provide a private place to talk."

I smiled, replying "Wait till we are inside and you'll find out." I looked around noticing that people were looking elsewhere I used my powers to quickly set up the tent and I said "Alright once we go in we can talk."

He looked at me and I nodded, he shrugged and went into the tent and I followed I saw his shocked expression as he turned to me he said "What the heck kind of tent is this?"

I smiled, saying "What do you think I modified this tent myself?"

He looked at me and said "How did you do this?" I then reverted into my pokemorph form and he jumped and yelled "YOU'RE A POKEMORPH."

I nodded and said "I had I feeling that I could trust you."

He then asked "What are you?"

I then said "I know that you're part of a secret organization called the G-man." He was shocked and I added "So I think I can trust you with a secret that I know you won't tell anybody. Lance what I am is a shiny Mew-morph."

He looked at me and then Tana who nodded; he then said "Why are you a pokemon trainer then?"

I smiled, said "It is so I can see all the pokemon. You see I can transform into pokemon it's something I picked up 13 years ago."

He looked shocked, he then stutters out "C… can… you show… me?"

I nodded and said "Can you let out one of your dragons?"

He seemed to be deep in thought and after a few minutes he nodded and said "Good Seadra." He threw up a pokeball that released a water type looking seahorse.

I then grabbed my pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon, it said in its common voice **"Seadra the dragon pokemon. Seadra generates Whirlpools by spinning its body. The whirlpools are strong enough to swallow even fishing boats. This pokemon weakens prey with these currents, then swallows it whole. This Seadra is female and has the abilities Sniper and Damp and knows the moves Smokescreen, Agility, Twister, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, and Dragon Pulse."**

I then put it away and said "She's not a dragon type pokemon, she's a water type."

The Seadra then said "How rude even if I'm not a dragon type pokemon that doesn't mean that I can't be one when I evolve."

I looked at her and said "I know but in order for you to evolve you need a Dragon Scale. Those things aren't easy to find I know."

Lance then said "Wait you've been looking for one."

I shook my head and said "No I just know that their not easy to find but I might know someone that can give me one and in turn I can give it to you."

They looked shocked and Lance said "Really who?"

I replied "Lady Arceus."

The Seadra said "Yeah right why would Lady Arceus just give you a Dragon Scale and why you? What makes you…?"

She was cut off my Lance saying "Do you really know Arceus?"

I nodded and said "Who do you think helped raised me?" They were shocked and I continued "The Legendries knew of mine and 50 others like me were to be born in the mouth of November 16 years ago. So to prevent evil organizations from obtaining our powers they went and took us from orphanages that our parents put us in. If you think that we had a rough life then you're wrong the legends made our lives better then you could possibly imagine."

Lance after taking all that in said "Thank you for trusting me with that information I won't tell anyone else."

I nodded and said "I'll be right ba…" I stopped when I noticed something flash behind me I turned around and saw a box that contained the Dragon Scale I smiled and said "Thank you Lady Arceus." I picked up the Dragon Scale and walked over to the two and said "Here is the Dragon Scale and I want to try something."

They both looked curios at me as I had my hands out and about a foot apart I begin to think of my Rayquaza form and it being an egg. I heard from Arceus one time that if I wanted to I could separate one of my forms into the form of an egg but I could never do in the Hall of Origins. I begin to groan as I begin to separate the form from me, Tana said "Stewart are you alright, what are you doing?"

In a matter of seconds I was holding an emerald colored egg and I was panting heavily as I said "Ha I've finally done it" I was tired from that ordeal.

Lance then asked "What is that and what did you do?"

I looked at Lance and said "This Lance is my Rayquaza form that I separated from me in the form of an egg. Once it hatches make sure that you are the first one it sees as it will imprint on you." He looked at me in a worry way and I said "Don't worry I should be able to transform into my Rayquaza form in about 24 hours. Even though it will see you as a friend it will know my as its father."

He looked at me and said "Are you sure Stewart?" I nodded; he replied "You said 'it will know you as its father.' What do you mean by that?"

I looked at him and said "Once it hatches it will be young so it will know me as its father it's as simple as that. Know then how about we see what a Kingdra looks like."

The Seadra said excitedly "Yeah I'm going to evolve." I nodded and held the Dragon Scale in my hand and once she touched it she begins to glow as her body begins to change and in a matter of moments she was a Kingdra.

I pulled out my pokedex again and scan her with the voice saying **"Kingdra the dragon pokemon. Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokemon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. This Kingdra is female and has the abilities Sniper and Damp and knows the moves Smokescreen, Agility, Twister, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Ice beam and Hyper Beam."**

I put away my pokedex and said "Good move set and know it's my turn to turn into a Kingdra." All eyes were on me as I begin to feel my body changing, my arms and legs went into my body, as a fan grew from my back, my mouth and nose joined and formed a snot as the rest of my face changed to match a Kingdra.

After my transformation was over Lance said "That is amazing can use any of Kingdra's moves?" I nodded, he asked "What's up can't you speak human in that form?" I shook my head saying 'No' Lance then said "Does it have something to do with begin in a pokemon form?"

I nodded and reverted back into my pokemorph form saying "When I change into a pokemon form I become completely a pokemon until I revert to my morph form it is impossible for me to speak to humans when I'm in a pokemon form unless I am in a psychic pokemon form." He nodded; I then said "I think it would be a good idea if I take a nap before challenging Brandon to a conquest battle."

He looked curious, asked "Did transforming really take that much outta ya?"

I shook my head, replying "No separating my Rayquaza form did."

He looked at the egg and back to me saying "I will take care of whatever hatches from this egg."

I smiled while I checked my pokedex for the time it said 5:30 pm I sighed, saying "I guess I'll take a nap after the conquest battle."

Lance then said "Is that a good idea?"

I shook my head saying "Nope, but if I go to sleep now then I'll most likely stay asleep and I don't want to wait till tomorrow."

He shrugged and said "Mind if I tag along?"

I shook my head again replying "No. Now let's go I'd like to get that badge as soon as possible." Lance nodded and returned his Kingdra back into her pokeball and we made our way to the tent flap.

When we stepped out I was in my human form for obvious reasons. I returned the tent back to my back pack after disassembling it. As we were walking Lance asked "Do you know where to change Brandon?" I shook my head and he sighed saying "How do you suppose we find our way their?"

"Ask a police officer." I stated quickly.

When I did Lance and Tana deadpanned with Tana saying "You idiot."

I chuckled saying "What do you expect I was raised somewhere else?"

"Excuse me but are you guys looking for a way to get to the castle to challenge Brandon?" a guy said walking up to us. He was wearing a white shirt with two red strips going down by the shoulders and blue jeans with black converse and lastly I noticed an Eevee riding on his shoulder.

I nodded and said "Yes I was hoping for a battle with him before it got too late in the day."

He nodded, saying "Alright follow me and I'll show you were to go. By the way what is your name?"

"Stewart from Mt. Silver." I lied about the location, I then said "So will you challenge me to day Brandon or would you prefer tomorrow?"

When I said that he stopped and looked at me and quickly said "How did…"

"I know you were Brandon?" I finished his question and he nodded, I replied "Sorry about that but I have a tendency to read minds."

He looked shook, saying "That's kind of…"

"Creepy." He nodded and I could sense he was getting mad, I sighed saying "Yeah it doesn't do me any good reading minds of people because they think that they should avoid me because I keep finishing their sentences."

Tana then said "Stewart don't you think…"

"I'll try." I interrupted her.

She nodded, saying "Please don't read my mind."

I then looked towards Brandon and said "So will you battle me today or tomorrow?"

He sighed, said "I will battle you today but please stop reading my mind."

I smiled, nodding said "Alright I'll stop. I mainly do that to get information from people I don't know."

Lance then asked "Is that what you did to me earlier?" I nodded and he replied "Do you have something against trusting people?"

I shook my head replying "Kind of, I don't trust people when I first meet them so I do a simple mind sweep to see who they are and what they do anything personal I ignore."

Brandon then said "Again that's kind of creepy being around someone like that."

I chuckled slightly saying "I don't go around reading minds and saying things about the people that I've read their minds. It is mainly a way I get basic information nothing more."

Lance then said "So anyway are we almost there yet Brandon?"

He nodded saying "Yep just around this corner."

We were walking for about another five minutes or so before we got there. When we reached the castle I noticed that it was cool looking up close the exterior of the walls were guarded by two guards with spears in their hands the wall itself looked like it went around the entire castle and some space for the lawn, the castle was about two or three stories tall it was kind of hard to tall from outside. When we approach the guards saluted and said at the same time "Good even Warlord Brandon. Are these two challengers or guest sir?"

I decided it would be best to remain quiet; Brandon answered "The one on my right is here to challenge me well the guy on my left is here to watch."

The guards looked at me and I nodded saying "Yes I'm here for the conquest battle against Brandon."

They aimed their spears at me and said "It's Warlord Brandon you disrespectful sum."

I sighed in annoyance think _"Me disrespectful if only they knew what I am then they would be scared."_

Brandon was quick to say "Don't aim your weapons at challenges." The guards nodded and lowered their weapons, Brandon looked at me saying "Sorry about that it's their duty to guard the castle and they always have to do that formality."

I nodded saying "I grew up with some formality but not a lot."

Tana tapped my shoulder and said "Do you think it would be ok if we ate something before we challenge him?"

I nodded and asked "Brandon I hate to imposes but do you think we could get something to eat I just realized it's been about four hours since neither me nor my pokemon eaten anything."

He nodded saying "Ok if you want you can make the food yourself or I could have a chef make it for you."

I waved my hands in front of my face saying "No I can make my own food no disrespect but me and my pokemon eat nutritious food. I know how to cook anyhow."

He nodded and looked to one of his guards and said "Would you mind showing Stewart here where the kitchen is?"

The guard shook his head saying "Whatever you want Lord Brandon. Follow me and I'll show you to the kitchen."

I nodded and he then begin to show me the way to the castle as we approach I noticed several pokemon on our way there a Starly in a tree, a Wooper in a pond, and a Minccino lying in the shade. When we approached he opened the door and I walked in and he followed and continued the lead as he did I took notice of the decor it was nice the wall were painted gold there were pictures of my guess past Warlords. The furniture was nice it looked modern but still looked like it was fit for samurais all in all it was a nice place. I was brought out of my thoughts by the guard saying "Here we are. Would you like anything else?"

I shook my head saying "No thanks. Once I've gotten me and my pokemon fed where would I go?"

He replied "Go out the way we came and go to the left of the castle and you should see the battle field."

I nodded saying "Thank you." He left and I looked around the kitchen to see if there was anyone here but it appear that no was in here and I decided to ask the others what they would like to eat. "Come out everyone."

I threw up their pokeballs and they looked around and asked "Stewart where are we?"

I replied "We are in the castle in Aurora. I'm about to make use some food so what would you all like."

Ursa said "Can I have some fried Magikarp?"

Ace and Tia said "Can we have some Yache berries?"

Tana said "I would like some Tamato berries."

I said "Really they're spicy."

She nodded saying "I know their my favorite."

I chuckled saying "I should give one a try then." She looked at me funny and I replied "What I can breathe fire so surely I should be able to handle one."

She shrugged saying "If you think you can handle one but don't say I didn't warn yeah."

I looked at Dex and Eve and said "All right what would you two like?"

They looked at me and Eve said "I would just like some Oran berries."

Dex than said "I would like some Sitrus berries."

With that I begin to make Ursa her fried Magikarp, I found a frozen Magikarp in their freezer. I then reverted into my pokemorph form and Tana said "Is that a good idea?"

I shrugged and replied 'How else do you think I cook food?"

She quickly said "You use your powers to cook."

I nodded and begin to shock the Magikarp but I made sure to hold back as to not burn it, I used my psychic powers to lift it into the air and spin it, I continued zapping it with currents of electric. Once it was a good shade of red I stopped and said "Ursa your Magikarp is done."

She came over and sniffed it; she looked at me and said "Thank you Stewart."

She soon begins to eat it as I changed back into my human form just when the door opens. I looked over to see it was Lance as he walks in he says "You have some strong looking pokemon." he saw Ursa with her Magikarp and said "This must be your Ursaring."

I nodded and said "Despite the rumors she is really nice. When I saw her she didn't attack me after I scanned her with my pokedex."

He then said "You almost done feeding your pokemon."

I nodded saying "Yeah almost I got to get some of them some berries and that all."

He asked "What kind of berries?"

I looked at my pokemon waiting for their food and said "Some Oran, Yache, Sitrus, and two Tamato berries."

He then reached into his bag saying "I can help with the Oran and Yache berries but the other two I don't have."

I was surprised and asked him "Why are you giving me these?"

He shrugged and said "What can't I help a friend out. We are friends aren't we?"

I then smiled saying "Yep you are the first human friend I have."

He smiled while offering the berries to my pokemon saying "Here you go."

They looked at me and then the berries that Lance had they took the berries nodding as a sign of saying thank you.

I then said "I'll be right back I'm going outside real quick to see if there are any Sitrus and Tamato berries."

They nodded as I turned to the door and walked out I looked around and saw a berry bush with someone near it. I walked over and asked him "What kind of berries are those?"

He turned to me and said "Their Sitrus berries."

I then said "Is it alright if I have one or two of those I'm currently feeding my pokemon and one of them really like Sitrus berries."

He nodded and said "Sure you can have two some of the workers here where informed about a challenge for Lord Brandon."

He pluck off two Berries and handed them to me and I asked "Do you know if there are any Tamato berries here another of my pokemon likes them."

He shook his head saying "Sorry there aren't any around here."

I sighed saying "Alright I'll think of something for her then."

He nodded and got back to work. I begin to walk around until I came to a secluded place and reverted into my morph form I put my hand to the ground saying "Produce me some Tamato berries." Soon a small berry bush appeared with two red and spiky berries

I then made my way back inside in my human form as I entered I saw that Dex and Tana where waiting for me while ever one else where done with their food I noticed Lance was still here. I then held out the two Sitrus berries to Dex who happily took them and begin to eat them, I then held out the Tamato berry to Tana saying "Here you go they didn't have any so I grew them."

She smiled saying "I don't care how you got them I'm just glad you got them."

I pulled another Tamato out and Lance asked "Why did you get two of those it seem your little fox is happy with just one."

I chuckled saying "I didn't saying I wasn't going to eat something."

He looked at me and said "But why a Tamato berry those things will burn your mouth off."

I chuckled again saying "I breath fire you think I can't handle a simple spicy berry." I took a bit out of it and I found out why they didn't think it was a good idea I shouted "Damn that thing is spicy!"

They all laughed as Tana said "I tried to warn you."

But instead of stopping I took another bite and Lance said "Why are you still eating it?"

I looked at him and said "Even though it is spicy I have had food that is way spicier then this berry." I remember the time I ate a bowl of Groudon's chilly with seven different spices including some Tamato berries.

They all looked shocked and Tana said "I guess I shouldn't have doubted you."

I chuckled saying "You were right in that it was spicy but nothing compares to Groudon's chilly. That chilly made my mouth feel like I just ate lava." They were left speechless at what I just said; I then said "Oh right I forgot to tell you gays about my origins."

Ursa approached me and asked "All you told us was what you were but not your origins. If you expect us to listen to you we need to know that you trust us."

I nodded saying "I know Ursa I'll tell you all later after this battle. Also it's not the fact that I don't trust you guys it's the fact that I simply forgot. I do you trust you guys."

She smiled saying "Good."

Lance then said "I hate to interrupt but aren't you forgetting something."

I slapped my forehead saying "Crap the Conquest battle." I looked at the others and said "Alright you guys return." I pulled out their pokeballs and hit the recall button and finished my Tamato berry.

I headed for the door but stop as Lance said "I think it would be a good idea if you didn't show that you can understand you pokemon or at the very least try and lie about it."

I nodded saying "I know yesterday I did that and said I have psychic power enough to understand pokemon."

He nodded saying "Alright then let's go."

With that we walked out of the kitchen with Tana on my shoulder. It wasn't that long of a walk and once we were outside we walked around the castle to see the battle field and Brandon with a guard acting as a ref. When he saw us he said "Ah so I take it you're done feeding your pokemon." I nodded and he continued "Alright so do you want to begin the battle."

I nodded and we made our way to the field he stood in the Warlord box and I stood in the Trainer box. The ref raised two flags one was green the other was red and he said "This is an official Ransei conquest battle between Warlord Brandon and the challenger Stewart from Mt. Silver. This will be a three on three single battles, only the challenger may substitute pokemon now will both trainers release their pokemon.

I threw Ursa pokeball saying "Go Ursa, I know you can do this." The energy begins to spool out and begin to take the form of the Ursaring. When the energy finish and dispersed she let out a roar to announce her appearance.

I heard Brandon whistle saying "Good choice now here is mine." I looked as he threw up a pokeball and the energy begins to spool out and take the form of a pokemon. Once the energy finished the energy dispersed and there was a cat looking pokemon who let out a meow.

I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon it said **"Persian the classy cat pokemon and the evolved form of Meowth, Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movement to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers. This Persian is Female."**

I smiled saying "So that the evolved form of Meowth."

Brandon nodded saying "Yep she was one of the first pokemon I've caught."

I chuckled saying "So is Ursa but I caught her as she is."

The ref said "If both trainers are ready?" We both nodded and he continued "Then let the match begin."

Brandon said "Persian use **Nasty Plot**." His Persian seemed to be think of something.

I followed up by saying Ursa use **Bulk Up**." she then begins to flex her muscle to raise her Attack and Defense.

Brandon said "So you're playing it safe are you, alright Persian use **Hidden Power**." Soon four green spheres appeared in front of his Persian who then launched them

I then quickly said "Ursa hit them back with **Metal Claw** and then use **Earthquake** to throw them for a lope." I saw her claws shiny in a metal coating before she hit the Hidden Power back and then she slammed her foot onto the ground causing it the quake. His Persian was hit by her move first and then by the earthquake. She appeared to be struggling to stand so I said "Finish this with **Close Combat**."

Brandon replied "Try and use a **Thunderbolt** on her." His Persian begin to have little sparks of electric bouncing over her, once it looked like she had enough she fired it at Ursa. She couldn't dodge the attack so she got hit with the attack.

I then said worryingly "Ursa are you ok?" she nodded and I saw some sparks of electric bounce around her and I said "She paralyzed."

I saw Brandon smile and said "Now we got you use **Dark Pulse**."

I smiled saying "Ursa use **Close Combat** and end this." She then started to run at his Persian at top speed and hit her with multiple swipes and kicks doing a massive amount of damage to the Persian. After that she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

The ref raised the green flag on my side saying "Persian is unable to battle Ursaring win will Warlord Brandon please call out his next pokemon."

Brandon sighed, said "Good job Persian you tried your best." He returned her to her pokeball; he then grabbed another pokeball and tossed it saying "Go Helioptile." The contents of the pokeball empty out to show a little reptile like pokemon.

Again I pulled out my pokedex and aimed it at the pokemon **"Helioptile the generator pokemon, they make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement. This Helioptile is male."**

I put it away and looked to Brandon and asked "Where do you get one of those around here?"

He answered me "A friend of mine gave me him a few years ago."

I nodded and said "Ursa return you did great."

She looked at me and said "Come on I can still battle."

I sighed saying "I can see that but I don't want to deal with the paralysis."

She looked like she was about to argue but just walked over to me with a sad look on her face.

I put a hand on her shoulder saying "There will be more battles."

That seem to cheer her up we were interrupted by the ref coughing saying "Will the challenger please send out his next pokemon."

I could tell he was iterated so I pulled out another pokeball and said "Go Eve." I threw up her pokeball and the energy begins to spool out to reveal the evolution pokemon.

She looked around and then turned to me saying "Am I battle this round Stewart?"

I nodded saying "Yes Eve you are."

She nodded and turned back to face her opponent. The ref said "If both of you are ready." I and Brandon both nodded and he continued "Then let this round begin."

Brandon said "I see you have an Eevee as well. What do you intend on her evolving into?"

I shrugged saying "I'm not sure I think I'll let her decide when she wants to evolve and what she wants to be."

He smiled, saying "You seemed to be a good trainer to show such care for your pokemon."

I nodded saying "I intend to show as much care to my pokemon as possible."

He nodded saying "Alright let kick of this round shall we. Use charge." His pokemon stretch out his frills and begin to store electric.

I replied "Use **Shadow Ball **and then **Dig**." I knew the Shadow Ball wouldn't do any damage but it was just a distraction. Eve soon begin to charge up a ball of ghostly energy and fired it at the Helioptile. Who didn't even bother dodging when the ball hit it exploded causing smoke to appear. I looked over at where Eve was and notice a hole.

"Helioptile use **Charge Beam**." I heard Brandon say. Because Eve was in the ground the beam didn't hit her but it was now heading state for me.

My eyes widen as I shouted "SHIT!" I focused on creating an Aura wall to defend us from the attack. When the attack hit my wall it exploded on impact but it didn't cause my wall a scratch. I breathed a sigh of relief saying "Shit that was close."

When the smoked cleared I saw that Brandon have a worry look on his face as he said "Stewart are you ok?"

I chuckled saying "Yeah I'm just fine."

Ursa looked at me and said "Stewart what did you just do there? What was that wall?"

I looked at her, said "Just like my psychic powers I can also create things with aura like that wall it's also another thing that makes me special."

Brandon looked surprised as he said "You have some power that is for sure. To be able to use both psychic and aura powers that's impressive."

I smiled and said "Thank you I don't like using them unless I have to." I then noticed that Eve was still in the ground and I said "So are we going to resume the battle?"

Brandon nodded and said "Yes. Wait where is your Eevee?"

I smiled, saying "Now Eve." With that Eve came out of the ground and hit his Helioptile sending him flying in the air I then said "Finish this with **Iron Tail**." She jumped up and hit Helioptile with her tail coated in metal. He went plummeting to the ground and caused a cloud of dust to cover the spot where he hit.

Once the cloud dispersed it revealed that he was unable to continue the ref said "Helioptile is unable to battle this round goes to Eevee. Will Warlord Brandon call out his next pokemon?"

He then returned his Helioptile and said "Good job buddy you did your best. Stewart this next pokemon has been with me since the begin. Go Eevee it's your turn." The Eevee on his shoulder hoped off and stood in front of him.

I then said "Eve do you want to stay out or return to your pokeball."

She looked at me and walked over saying "Can I stay out?"

I nodded saying "Sure you can. Alright Tana it's your turn." The Fennekin jumped off my shoulder.

Once she was on the field she said "I'm ready to battle."

I smiled as I said "That is what I like to hear."

Brandon then asked "How is it that you can understand your pokemon."

I smiled saying "Do you not remember me saying I have both psychic and aura powers." He nodded and I continued "Since I have both understanding pokemon is something I am capable of doing and that is not the only thing I can even feel their emotions."

When I said this all I heard from everyone there including the pokemon was a loud "WHAT?"

I chuckled, saying "I am truly special. Among all the inhabitants I have learned that only I have both the powers that are usually at war with each other but I can control both of them and make them into something that no one has ever seen before." I then move my hands in front of me and channel my aura to make an aura sphere I then raised my hands up with them over my head and begin to infuse psychic energy into it making a purple shuriken appeared around the aura sphere giving it a look similar to this manga I used to read. I could tell they were shocked and I said "What do you think of my psychic/aura shuriken? It has power from both of them making it truly disruptive." I then begin to channel the energy back into me. Once I had all the energy back into me I started to pant lightly.

Tana then said "Stewart are you ok."

I looked at her, smiled and said "Yeah making that thing was just tiring that's all not to mention what happen earlier doesn't really help."

She sighed with relief as Brandon asked "What happened earlier to make you this exhausted?"

I looked at him and said "I was practicing with my powers but got into a little fight to where I had to use both my aura and psychic powers at the same time."

He nodded and said "If you want we can continue this battle tomorrow?"

I shook my head saying "No I'll just teleport us after this battle I can still do that much." He looked surprised and I said "If you knew the limit of my power than you really would be surprised."

He chuckled saying "I would hate to get in a fight with someone as scary as you."

I then faked being hurt, said "I'm not that scary to look at am I?" Everyone started to laugh at my comment and I joined in saying "At least I can still make people laugh."

Brandon soon stopped and said "Alright let's get this over with so you can get some rest."

I nodded and the ref said "Now let the battle begin."

With that we both shouted out an order "Eevee use **Shadow Ball**." "Tana use **Flamethrower**." They both begin to charge up their repsected attacks and fire them at one another creating an explosion to arise. The battle field was cover in smoke but do to my aura sight I said "Tana use **Psybeam** aim a little to the left and slightly down." She looked at me and nodded and charged up the psychic beam and fired it going to the left and nearly touching the ground there was another explosion and Brandon's Eevee came flying out of the smoke.

Brandon then said "Eevee are you ok." His Eevee mange to stand up and nod, Brandon then said "Alright then use hidden power." Eevee soon begin to make four balls of green energy and fire them at Tana.

I then quickly said "Tana use **Double Team **and then use **Flamethrower**." She then begins to make copies of herself and the hidden power went right through four of the duplicates while there were still five copies left they then unleashed a torrent of flames from their moves with only one begin real. Brandon's Eevee had no idea which one was real and got hit with the move.

Once the flames ended it revealed that his Eevee was out and the ref raised the green flag to my side of the field saying "Since all of Warlord Brandon's pokemon are unable to battle Stewart is the winner."

Tana then happily jumped up and down saying "Yes I did it, I really did it."

I walked over to her and said "Good job Tana you did get in that battle."

She looked at me and smiled as little begins to envelope her, I was left confused as I turned to Lance and asked him "What's happening to her?"

He smiled as he said "She evolving."

I noticed her form begin to change as she now stood on two legs, her arms grew longer and so did her tail, she for some reason had a stick in her tail. Once the evolution was done I could see her better her legs were black up to the waist and her arms where white as was the fur around her neck, shoulders, and most of her face. I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it to her and it said **"Braixen the fox pokemon, it has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."**

I put my pokedex away and bent down and gave her a hug to which she returned, I then said "I'm glad you evolved Tana." I then whispered "You look even prettier know I can't wait till you fully evolved I bet you'll look stunning."

When we pulled away I noticed a blush on her face she then said "Do you really mean that?" I nodded and she pulled me into another hug.

I looked over to Brandon who was smiling at the scene and walked over and said "Stewart you are an impressive trainer, you are kind to your pokemon and I see you have so much care for them. You truly deserve this the Aurora Badge."

I looked at it; it was a bronze badge with the castle of Aurora on it. I smiled as I accepted it saying "thanks Brandon that was a fun battle with you despite all the small intervenes." He nodded and I continued "Know if you'll excuse me but I would like to teleport back to the park where my tent is so I can sleep."

I then turned to Ursa and Eve and said "It would be a good idea if I returned you two to your pokeballs because you would not like the teleporting sickness." They nodded in understanding and I pulled out their pokeball and hit the recall button, I then looked to Lance and said "If you want to you can stop by my tent and if one of us is awake we'll let you in?"

He nodded, said "I hope to see you again and I'll take real good care of the egg you gave me."

I nodded as I teleported me and Tana back to the park I looked around and saw that no one was there. I pulled out the tent and set it on the ground with little effort I had the tent all set up and we walked in I pulled out the blanket and set it down and in an instant I found myself asleep.

**Tana's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he fell asleep so fast he must have been more tired than he let on. I looked at his sleeping form and thought I can't wait to evolve I wonder what he think of me then. I then remember what happened earlier when he created that wall out of his aura and then that shuriken thing just how powerful is he. I then begin to wonder how he will look as a Braixen. I looked at him one last time for the day and said quietly "Good night my blue furry trainer."

**Author's notes: sorry it took me a while but I type this whenever I can. So yeah if you haven't guess which manga I took that psychic/aura shuriken from it's Naruto. I figured with those two powers why not have him have some form of attack that combines the two.**


	4. Journey to Greenleaf Forest

I woke up as I looked to see that I was in my tent. I noticed that I had some weight on my chest and I looked down I saw yellow fur blocking my vision. I smiled knowing it was Tana in her new Braixen form. I figured she must have moved in her sleep. I gently begin to stroke her head. After a minute of stroking her she started to stir she raised her head up and let out a cute yawn as I said "Good morning Tana did you sleep well?"

"Yes Stewart I slept…" She cut herself off when she noticed where she was and formed a blush.

I chuckled and said "That's good Tana now do you want to get off me or would you rather stay there it's your choice?"

When I said that it didn't help her blush as she begin to get off me. She looked down in embarrassment and said "I'm sorry I don't know how I got there."

I chuckled again and said "Its fine Tana, now what do you say I get us something to eat?"

She nodded and said "That sound great."

I changed back into my human form as I stepped outside the tent. Once outside I looked around and notice that there was no one near us and I thought _"We must be in a secluded area."_

I walked around to see that there were some berry bushes so I begin to pick some. After getting about 20 berries I went back into the tent and set the berries down. I then grabbed the others pokeballs and said "Come on out its breakfast time."

They all came out and at once they said "Good morning Stewart."

I smiled and said "Good morning guys. Well I already went and plucked some berries so why don't we start eating these and I'll tell you guys everything."

They nodded and everyone grabbed a berry. I chose to get an Oran berry I soon begin to eat it as I say "Well guys 16 years ago I was born as a shiny Mew-morph but with me there were others."

Ace asked "What do you mean by 'others'?"

"There were other legendary pokemorph born during the month of November 16 years ago. I was born on the 31st of November and so I'm the youngest but despite that I'm the strongest." I said answering his question. They were shocked and I continued "We were raised by the legends so that no evil organizations could get a hold of us and use our power for their purpose. When I was 3 years old I discover that I could transform into other pokemon not just a shiny Mew."

They were shocked as their mouths hung open after a few minutes Ursa said "Thanks Stewart for trusting us."

I smiled and said "You guys are like my family of course I trust you."

They smiled and continued to eat. I could feel their emotions while they tried their best to hide it I could still fell it Ursa was happy that I shared so much and felt respect to know I was raised by the legends, Dex and Ace also felt respect, Eve and Tia felt safe knowing that I can protect them, and lastly Tana I felt love coming from her towards me.

I then said "Hey guys." I got their attention and so I continued "How about I show you guys something interesting."

Ursa replied curiously "What do you mean?"

I looked to her and smiled as I felt my body begin to change my arms grew wider as my legs grew shorter and stubby, my fingers turned to claws as my toes merge and became three and also turn into claws, my mouth and nose begins to change into a muzzle and my tail grew shorter into a stub and my fur turned a light shade of brown as I got a light brown circle on my chest. I looked at their shocked faces as I said "Well what do you guys think?"

Ursa was the first to speak "I think I'm glad that I choice to come with you."

Ace then said "Can you transform into me next?"

I chuckled as I begin to change again (A/N: I'm going to try to do every transformation as best I can.) I grew shorter as my claws turned into paws and my fingers merged into three, my muzzle came back as my nose went into my face and a charm grew from my forehead, I then had whiskers grow from the sides of my head and out from the top of head near my charm, my fur change to white as the fur on my feet remained the same. I then said "How this?"

Instead of silence they were clapping as Ace said "We have an awesome trainer."

I chuckled again saying "Who's next?"

Eve quickly said "Me."

I smiled and for the third time in a row I begin to change my front paws moved forward and my tail grew bushier, my ears grew out as my fur turned brown again except for the fur tuff around my neck. After I finished I said "Tada who's next?" I was panting lightly from the rapid transformation.

It didn't go unnoticed as Tana said "Stewart are you ok you're panting."

The others looked concerned and I said "Don't worry it's just been a while since I've done so many transformations in rapid succession." They still looked concerned and I said "Pass me a Leppa berry."

They were confused by my request as Ursa passed me a Leppa berry saying "Here you go why do you need it?"

I begin to eat it saying "How do most pokemon restore their energies?"

They nodded in understanding as I continued eating the berry I felt my energy return to me and Tana asked "Better?"

I nodded saying "Yeah. Now who should I transform into next?" None of them said anything and then I thought "_How about I transform into that pokemon from yesterday that Brandon used?" _With that thought in mind I begin to change into that Helioptile. I felt my arms change to thin lengths and my legs remained the same, my body shrunk as my ears changed to frills and dropped to the sides of my head and my tail became thin. I noticed that my fur changed into scales and change to yellow for most of my body except my head and my ears turn black except for the tips of my ears.

Tana, Ursa, and Eve were shocked as Tana said "Didn't you see that pokemon yesterday?" I nodded and she continued "How can you transform into a…" she stopped herself as if remembering something.

I then said "Alright who's ne…" I stopped myself as I felt a presence outside the tent flap. I reverted back into my human form and made my why to the flap. Once I reached it I opened it to see Lance who I motioned to come inside saying "Hello there Lance how are you this day?"

He smiled and said "Good Stewart how about you?"

I smiled, saying "Good I've just been transforming into some of my pokemon."

He nodded and pulled out a pokeball saying "There is someone I would like you to meet." I seem interested and he said "Come out little one."

He threw it up and it pooled out energy in the form of a small green serpent. I smiled knowing who it was as it looked at me and said in a feminine voice "Daddy."

The others said loudly "DADDY!" The sudden increase in sound caused my new daughter to cower in fear.

I calmly and soothingly said "There, there little one it's okay you don't have anything to be afraid of." I looked to Lance and said "Have you come up with a name for her?" He looked at me confuse as I said "Remember she is going with you and I feel that she deserve a name."

He smiled and nodded saying "I was think about calling her Emerald."

I looked down at my young Rayquaza form as I said "That is a perfect name for you don't you agree?"

She looked up at me and gave me a smiled and said "Yeah." She then let out a cute little yawn as she said "I'm tired can I go back in that thing that Mister Lance has."

I nodded and looked to Lance and said "You should return her. She is still young and needs her sleep."

He chuckled and said "Not even a father for more than five minutes and you already seem over protected."

I looked at him seriously as I said "I just gave you a legendary pokemon egg. Don't put her in jeopardy." I said the last part as some of my power flared.

He nodded and said "I know don't worry I'll look after her I promise." I nodded feeling a little reassured and he then said "Hey Stewart do you mind if I travel with you for a little while?"

I looked at him curiously as I said "Aren't you the champion of the Kanto/Johto region?"

He nodded and replied "Yes but I'm currently taking a little break."

I smiled and said "I don't mind." I then looked around the tent and said "I have plenty of room in here and I still need to get this place looking more like a home and while were traveling I can try and get this to look somewhat like a home."

He chuckled and said "I see do you want any help get this remodeled?" I looked at him confused as he continued "You know have someone bring in some furniture and some other things."

I shook my head saying "No I can make that stuff easily."

He looked shocked as he said "Wait you can make a bed?" I nodded and he continued "A sofa." I nodded again and he said "A stove." I shook my head and he said "So what all can you make?"

I thought about it and then answered "I can make beds, tables, chairs, sofas, and I think that's all. So basically if it can be made out of wood and/or wool I can make it."

He was shocked and asked "You sure you don't want a stove or make this place look more like a home then a tent."

Again I begin to think about it "_This place could go with some walls and it would be a good idea to have a working bathroom and kitchen. Anything else I can easily make." _I looked at Lance and said "Alright it could use with some remodeling."

He smiled and said "Alright I can have this guy come over and begin to take measurements and see what all we can put into this place."

I nodded and said "You do that and when you get here I will be in my morph form so it makes it easier to explain." He nodded and left, I then turned back to the other and said "Alright guys where were we?"

They looked at me as Dex said "You were about to transform into either me or Tia."

I nodded and begin to change again I felt my body shrunk as my tail change to feel like a hand and my fingers and toe merge with my hands and feet as my fur change to purple and white. I finished and I said "Now then it's time I transform into Tia."

But before I did I read Tana's mind and heard her think "_I wonder if he will transform into me again."_

I then begin to change into a Rattata and afterward I said "Alright one more transformation and we will be done." I then begin to transform I felt my form change as my leg change to black covered legs, my arm grew slender as my tail grew bushier and I had fur come out my ears as they grew longer I noticed that the fur on my arms change to white going up to my face, while the fur in my ears was red and my body fur changed to yellow along with my tail. I smiled and said "So that ends my show."

I then reverted back to my morph form as they were clapping again. Tana then said "Stewart thank you for transforming into a Braixen."

I smiled and said "I knew you would've liked it." I saw a blush appear on her and I chuckled.

She looked at me while still having the blush and said "Did you read my mind?" I nodded and her blush got bright.

I was now thinking of what to do next when an idea stroke me as I said "Hey guys how would you like to see the place where we are going to call home?"

They looked at me funny and Ursa said "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering her I just created a portal to my home dimension and said "It'll be easier to show you instead of trying to explain it." I then thought of something important and said "This place is special so don't freak out when you noticed something is off."

Tana knowing what I was talking about and walked into the portal first and then was followed by the other as they slowly enter the portal and I walked in after them and closed it after we arrived.

* * *

><p>When we got there they were immediately looking at their new forms. Tana grew about six inches nearing my height of 6'7, her ears were the same length but the fur in them was shorter, her legs were long and slender, her arms still the same shade of white, her tail was still bushy, and her breast size looked to be a B-cup. I looked over towards Ursa and in her form she was rivaling my height exactly her arms and legs grew slender as her legs grew longer, her claws were now fingers or toes, and her breast size looked to be a C-cup. Next I saw Eve she looked young because of her height being at least 4'10, her ears were the same length, her arms and legs where long and slender, her tail was as bushy as ever, and her breast size looked to be a B-cup. Tia also looked young because of her height of 4'5, her ears where on the sides of her head, she didn't have her buck teeth, like the others her arms and legs where long and slender, and her breast size looked to be a B-cup. I then looked over towards Ace and in this form he was 5'6, he still had his whiskers and his charm. Dex in this form was 5 foot exact, his ears where on the sides of his head as well, he still had his hand like tail.<p>

I took a look at the sensory and notice that it looked different then the last time I was here. Then was a berry field to the south of us, a lush forest with a river leading into it to the west of us, to the east of us past Michael's home and Andrew's apartment complex was an ocean, and to the north of us was several mountains with sown on the peaks.

"So everyone what do you think about this dimension?" I asked causing them to look at me.

Ursa was the first to speak "What happened to us, why are we in these forms."

I chuckled and said "That is one of the things this dimension does to some of its inhabitants. You see pokemon from that world will take the form of pokemorphs until they return."

They nodded and soon I saw someone coming over to us when I looked at who it was I saw three people. The one on the right was light green including her hair, she had two antennas, wings fit for a fairy or pixie, and D-cup sized breast, the one on the left was red with some black strips going over what appeared to be scales, he had spikes coming out the sides of his neck and his tail, and finally the guy in middle was blue with white on is jaw, and red here and there and he had what looked like four tails but it was actually one.

I walked up to them with my hand expanded say "Thank you for making improvement to this once grassy plain."

The one on the right chuckled returning my hand shake and said in a rough voice "Sure thing Stewart."

The girl hugged me saying "It wasn't a problem Stewart." I chuckled and return the hug.

The one in the middle said "Any time."

"Um Stewart." I heard Tana say behind me causing me to turn and she continued "Who are these people?"

I chuckled saying "This is Celebi, Kyogre, and Groudon in their morph forms."

The others were shocked when I said that normally it was considered an honor to meet one legendary but they were meeting three at once. They quickly bow in respect saying "Hello Lady Celebi, Lord Groudon, and Lord Kyogre."

Groudon began to laugh as he said "Young ones there is no need for such formalities here."

They began to raise the heads and look at the legendries as I asked "Are you three returning now?"

They nodded and said "Yes Stewart we have responsibilities in that world so we must be going."

I nodded in understanding and said "Alright I'll see you guys during the next meeting." They nodded and left, I then turned to the others and said "Let's go check out the base of the mountain."

The others look like they just came out of confusion as they slowly nodded and began to follow me to the base of the mountains. Once we got there I noticed what look like the floor plan of a building and next to it where the Regis from both Hoenn and Sinnoh.

I walked up and said "Hello Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas."

They turned around and said at once "Hello Stewart we are currently building your house for you and your mates."

When they said that I felt my cheek flush I then said "Thanks guys."

They nodded and return to working, I turned to the other and noticed that some of them where trying to hide their blushes well Ace and Dex where openly laughing. I sighed and said "Alright guys let's get back." They nodded and I created a portal back to the human world.

* * *

><p>Once we were back we were inside the tent and I immediately sense some people outside the tent flap. I went over to it in my morph form and look and saw Lance and three other people I said "Hello Lance I assume these are the home designers." He nodded and I said "Come on in."<p>

They gave me a strange look and Lance said "What till you see the insides of the tent before you make any judgments"

With that we entered my tent and when I saw their expressions I started laughing saying "What do you think of my tent? I modified it myself and before you ask I'm not telling."

They all look at me and I just shrugged as one of them said "This is amazing what are you?"

I look at him and said "Like I said 'I'm not telling.'"

He nodded and they began to get to work they were taking measurements of the interior. After about 20 minutes one of them came up to me and said "We should be able to get the water filtration and gas in, in about two hours. We just need to know where you do like it to be."

I nodded and said "I was thinking of having the kitchen in the southeast corner and have the bathroom in the northeast corner. You could probably put the water filtration and gas somewhere in between."

The guy nodded and went over to the others I looked over to Lance and said "I'm going out and fly around for a bit I'll see you in about two hours." He nodded and I went over to the tent flap and opened it. I stepped outside to see the guys work vehicle near my tent.

I began to levitate off the ground right when one of the workers came out and said with his eyes closed "How big do you intend on having the bathroom be?" when he finished he opened his and his expression quickly change to that of shocked and he said "What the hell you can fly?"

I nodded and said "I would like the bathroom to have everything a standard house one would; have the sink, the toilet but with the tub I would like it if it would be like a small swimming pool. And I'm not flying just merely floating with the help of my psychic powers I'll be back within two hours."

He nodded and began to right what I just said on a piece of paper right before I turned and left to fly around.

* * *

><p>It was peaceful flying high above the ground the city look nice from this view I have been flying around for the last hour and a half I saw several bird pokemon some Pidgey with some Pidgeotto, some Spearow and Fearow, some Taillow and Swellow, some Starly and Staravia, and other normalflying types. It was enjoyable to fly around with some of the flying types it was relaxing as well. I was soon approached by a Braviary with something on his back and he said "Can you please help my son there is something wrong with him."

I floated over and saw the young Rufflet on his father's back and I could feel that he was weak I then said "Let me see him I might be able to heal him."

See no reason to attack me the Braviary nodded and I floated over to him and he said "What is wrong with him?"

I picked up the Rufflet and begin to scan the young one body of any dangerous toxins in his body after a few seconds I found out what was going on I look back up to the Braviary and said "Don't worry he simple has pokerus."

The Braviary looked frantic as he said "Pokerus is not simple a lot of pokemon and pokemorph die from it if they don't get treated how can you call something like that simple!"

I could sense the fear in his voice at losing his son so I said "You didn't let me finish. By simple I meant I will be simple for me to cure."

His eyes widen when I said this as I placed my hand on top of his son's head and began to emit the same purple glow as I began to exterminate the virus with the Rufflet's body. After a few minutes the boy eyes began to open and I said "How do you feel?"

He looked at me with a faint smile and said "Good but a little weak."

I smiled and said "That's good that means that the virus that was in you has been complete exterminated." I then remember that I still had an Oran berry left from breakfast and I pull it out saying "Here eat this it should give you back some strength but try not to fly for a while."

The Rufflet accepted the berry and I placed him back up his father's back as he then said "What are you?"

I chuckled and said "My names Stewart but I know you were requesting to know what kind of morph I am." I smiled as he nodded so I continued "I am a shiny Mew-morph."

I saw his shocked expression as he said "Thank you lord Stewart."

I chuckled and said "There is no need for formalities. I am happy to help any being in need of assistance."

He nodded and turned around and flew the other way as I turned and flew back towards my tent.

* * *

><p>When I got there I noticed that the workers were waiting outside as I landed I said "Did everything work out?"<p>

They nodded as one of the workers walked up to me and said "Everything is in place the water filtration and gas are installed now we just need you to sign some papers before we continue."

I nodded as he handed me a sheet of paper and I begin to read it seemed simple enough I was about to sign it when Lance said "Stewart let me take care of that I'm paying for the installments."

I nodded as I hand the paper over to Lance and saw him read it before he signed his named at the bottom of it. I then walked in to see that they did indeed have the filtration and the gas installed. I looked over to the guys noticing that I forgot to put them back in the pokeball I said "Sorry guys about leaving so suddenly I hope you did cause the installers any problems."

Ursa then walked up to me and said in a harsh tone "We didn't. Enjoy you flight."

I chuckled nervously at the sound of her voice as I said "Yes it was quit relaxing."

I could sense her emotion she was I little sadden by the fact that I went somewhere and I didn't take her along. I gave her a confuse look and she said "What's with that stupid look?"

I decided to not respond as I gave her a hug. She was shocked by this but soon returned it whispering "Next time please take me with you."

I chuckled and said "I think I have two girls that love me." I broke the hug and noticed that she had a blush forming above her muzzle.

I looked around the tent again and noticed that some pipes went to the right that where connected to the gas and water filtration and some went to the left that where connected to the water filtration.

Soon the insolation workers came in and one of them said "We still need to install the tub, the sinks, the toilet, and the kitchen appliances." I nodded in understanding as he continued "It will take about three hours."

I nodded replying "How long would it take if I helped move the stuff into place?"

They looked at me and said "If you could move the appliances to where you want them it would make it easier and it would probably take up to an hour."

Two hour later the appliances where in place as I was thanking the men for their help in installing the water filtration, the gas, and hooking the multiple appliances up to their respected unit. It only took an hour to install all that stuff another to put up a wall with a door around the bathroom and the pipes and the filtration and the gas. The tube was big enough for about 5 people to be in there at once, the kitchen was full stoke with a stove, microwave, oven, a dishwasher, a sink, and multiple cabinets. We even had a washer and drier installed to make this place feel more like an actual home then a tent the only things missing are the beds, table, chairs, and sofa.

"I still don't see why you didn't want to get any beds or sofas." Lance said with a slight annoyance.

I replied "Why spend money on something that you can so easily make yourself?"

He sighed and said "How exactly are you going to make a bed with no wood or tools or even for that matter an ax?"

"Lance have you been asleep for the past two hours?" I said knowing full well he saw how strong I was when lifted the bath tub with one hand.

He sighed and said "No but still how are you going to make all of that."

I chuckled and said "My powers are good for more than fighting or heavy lifting."

He then said "Alright than where are you supposed to get the wood?"

I then thought about it then I said "How about that grassy kingdom in this region? I need to go there anyway so I can challenge the warlord there and get the conquest badge from him."

He nodded in understanding and said "Alright let's go."

I then turned to the others and said "Hey we're leaving which one of you wants to walk with me and Lance outside their pokeballs."

After I said this I saw Tana's paw go up, Eve started jumping around, and Ursa walked up to me and said "Can you let me out of my pokeball once we're out of the city?" I nodded and she smiled as I returned her, Dex, Tia, and Ace to their pokeballs.

I reverted back into my human form and we walked out. Once outside I looked around and still no one saw us, I looked at the tent as I used my powers to unset it and have the rods and the tent go into my bag with ease. I turned to Lance and said "Ok all set we can go now."

* * *

><p>With that we began our walk out of the city no one stopped us or bothered us for the entire time we were walking. Me and Lance talked about more of my powers and what all I can do but seeing as we were still in the city we were discrete about. While me and Lance talk Tana and Eve talk with Eve in Tana's arms, they made sure to stay close as possible to us. I kept using my aura vision to make sure they were close and didn't get separated.<p>

After about 20 minutes we were outside the city heading west. Before I did anything else I kept my word to Ursa and let her out which she happily appreciated. It didn't take long to get to a forest with a path and a sign that read "- This Way to Greenleaf Kingdom. Make sure to pack plenty of food." The last part was a warning because the forest was so dense it seemed easy to get lost in.

I smiled and said "Don't worry if we get hungry I can simple go some from a nearby tree." Sense there was no human, pokemorph, or pokemon watching us I reverted into my morph form saying "It feels good not to be in that human disguise."

They chuckled some and Tana said "I guess we both can't stand being trapped in something me my pokeball and you your human form."

I glared at her playfully and said "I like being in my true form."

We enter the forest and we already saw a lot of grass types range from Oddish, Paras, Hoppip, and Sunkern. We couldn't look anywhere that didn't have a grass type it was nice seeing all these pokemon in their natural habitat. I didn't need to catch them all I just need to see them and I was content.

I soon felt something poke my leg and when I turned around I saw this little mushroom pokemon tapping me. I bent down and asked it "Hello their do you need something little one."

It nodded its head saying in a feminine voice "Yes someone is here hurting some other pokemon and putting them into traps."

When I heard that my anger spike and I said "Led the way and I'll take care of it." She quickly nodded and led the way.

We came to a clearing and I noticed that they were poachers with several fire, bug, and flying type pokemon with them while one of the humans had a gun that i didn't of what category. I was about to walk out when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw it was Lance with worried expression and he whispered "What are you doing?"

I whispered back "I'm going to stop them don't worry." I took a minute to look at the pokemon and noticed there were a Hoonndoom, an Infernape, a Simisear, a male Pyroar, a Fearow, a Crobat, a Honchkrow, a Mandibuzz, an Ariados, a Shedinja, a Scolipede, and a Forretress. I walked out and yelled "RELEASE THOSE POKEMON OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

They looked at me with fear for a moment then they started to laugh as one of the humans said "Hey guys look what we have here it's a freak." He walk over to me and said "What if we don't then what are you going to do _freak_." He emphasized the word freak to give it more meaning.

They begin to laugh again, deciding that I had enough I slapped him with my tail and into a tree. They stopped laughing as the man with the gun pointed it towards my head and yelled "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT FREAK NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE!" he then pulled the trigger and the shot rang thought the forest.

I heard in my head _"Don't_ _dodge it, block it, or stop it. Take the shot." _And so I didn't move as the shot went right into my head causing my head to go backwards but again I didn't feel anything. I heard hear some rustling in the bushes by me as the group of humans laughs their asses off but stopped as one of them noticed something and yelled "WHY HASN'T HE HIT THE GROUND."

Instead of answering I reach up to the bullet hole and put my fingers in there and pulled out the bullet. I saw their shocked expressions as I held the bullet between my thumb, index, and middle fingers and destroyed it easily one of them yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS HE!? WHY ISN'T HE DEAD!?"

I chuckled and yelled "I WILL NEVER DIE FROM PATHETICE HUMAN WEAPONS!" With that I used **Extreme speed **and picked up the man who shot at me by the neck with my right hand. He pointed the barrel of the gun at me and I yelled "YOU HUMANS NEVER LEARN!" I snatch the weapon from his hand with my left as I looked it I said "What a useless way to kill someone." I broke it without a second thought.

I looked at the guy in my hand and said "Now what to do with you?"

I could tell he was afraid as he was screaming for his life "Aaaaahhhh. DON'T KIILL ME PLEASE!"

I then heard Arceus in my head _"Don't kill them." _I nodded in understanding.

I looked back to the man and I begin to hear is thoughts _"I don't want to die. I don't want to die."_

I chuckled and said "Are those really your last thoughts _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. _Ha." He looked at me in fear as I said "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you but I will render you unconscious." With that I slammed him into the ground cause a crater to form from the impact. I looked at the faces of the poachers and their pokemon to see that the pokemon where ready to challenge me. I smirked and said "Attack me all at once."

Their expressions change as one of the pokemon said "What?"

I smirked and said "What do you mean what? I want you to attack me all at once so I can show you how weak you are compared to me."

That seemed to get the end result I was hoping for as the pokemon begin to attack me with **Flamethrower**, **Pin Missile**, and **Air cutter** but I kept dodging it, blocking it, or take it and receiving little to no pain. Then they surrounded me four fire types to the right, left, in front, and behind, four bug types in between them with the flying type hovering above them. The fire types launched **Fire Blast**, the bug types unleashed a fury of **Pin Missiles**, and the flying types sent **Air Cutters**. They all crashed into me and I let it I heard a faint whimpering as a smoke cloud appeared from the power of the combine moves.

I then heard laughing followed by a voice saying "Ha not so tough are you." they then begin to laugh again.

I wait for the smoke to clear as I sat down. Once it did I saw their shocked expressions as I said "I told you to attack me with everything you had and that was it how weak. I fought against beings who power really pushed my power to its limits but that are you kidding me that was something I could handle when I was five years old." I floated up and said "Now then it's my turn."

In a flash I ran at the Houndoom first and slammed my fist that I had cover with **Power-up Punch** into his side causing him to slide into a tree from the super-effective move. I felt my strength increase as I delivered another to his head but I held back as to avoid killing him. I turned and saw their expressions but before they had a chance to react I took in a deep breath as I ran in front of the Forretress and let out a stream of hot flames that hit it doing massive damage to the bug/steel type pokemon. When I stopped it was revealed to be unconscious. I quickly thought _"Two down, ten to go this will be fun." _I felt one of them try and hit me from behind but I didn't feel much as I turned around to see the Pyroar. I chuckled saying "Pathetic you little cub." I slammed my fist into him sending him flying into a tree and falling to the ground I noticed that he was trying to get back up so I begin to form a ball of water in between my hands once it was a decant size I sent it flying at the Pyroar who was hit with the attack and easily knocked out. I laughed out loud and said "Is this all you weaklings can amount to?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE WE ATTACK HIM BUT IT IS LIKE FIGHTING A LEGENDARY!" one of the pokemon said I look to see it was the Infernape who said this.

I begin to laugh saying "That is an excellent observation." Their eyes widened as I continued "I was born as a morph and for the past 16 years I've been making my powers stronger and STRONGER!"

With that I form three balls of energy above my head one was meant for fire types, one for bug type, and the last for flying type. I smirked and said "Seek and Destroy." With that they split up into multiple beams each the one meant for the fire types split into two, the one meant for bug types split in three, and the meant for the flying types split into four. The beams went and hit their respected targets and explode upon impact. Causing where they got hit to have smoke cover them to which I simple blew away to give everyone a clear view of what happened. What everyone saw was that every pokemon was in a crater of their own except for the Pyroar. They were alive just merely unconscious and I begin to laugh saying "That was fun for the moment too bad they couldn't do any real damage to me." I turned to the poachers and saw their scared expression and I pointed my hand towards them and simply said "Sleep." And like that they were snoozing.

I turned to the cages in which had the pokemon I went over and touch to be shock with a current of electricity but it was as strong as the pokemon I just defeated and I forcefully opened the cage as the others walked into the clearing I knew what they were going to asked and said "Not here." There were three more cages and I opened each of them the same way I opened the first one. The pokemon all pooled out of the cages and I got a good look at them. In total there were 15 pokemon but they looked weak.

The mushroom looking pokemon came over and said "Thank you mister for helping me and my friends."

I nodded and then I thought came to me as I said "Hey listen before you go I would like to talk to you guys for a bit." They seemed scare and I reassured them "Don't worry I simply want to make sure that all of you are ok but I would like to do it in a place I know that no one would find you."

They nodded and before we left I looked back over to the group of poachers and their pokemon. I lifted all of the pokeballs up and begin to return them back to their pokeball. As for the humans I noticed some vines and got them down and wrapped it around the poachers.

* * *

><p>We set off for a clearing that was supposedly a good place to hide from humans once we got there I crossed my arms in front of my chest. One of the pokemon asked in a male voice "What are you doing?"<p>

I smiled, replying "I'm setting up a barrier that will make us invisible to the naked eye." I then threw out my arms creating a blue Psychic bubble big enough to cover the entire clearing.

I heard shocked gasps as Tana said "This looks like the bubble you used to get us from Michael's house to Andrew's apartment."

I nodded saying "This is but I increased its size so we can hide from those poachers and any other prying eyes."

"Why did you do that?" One of the pokemon said, when I looked over it was small its body was blue it didn't have hands but on its head was five leafs.

I looked at it and said "You're an Oddish aren't you." It nodded and I continued "Well the reason I put up this barrier is because I want to know if any of you are hungry?"

They deadpanned and Ursa said "Is now really a good time to find out if they are hungry or not?"

I looked over to her and said "Don't worry we're fine inside this barrier. Now then who here is hungry?"

I heard multiple cries from the pokemon and I smiled as I coated my right hand in green energy, one of them asked "What's up with your hand?"

I didn't answer as I put my hand on the ground and said "Produce me 25 Sitrus berries."

The energy left my hand and traveled about 2 feet in front of me and soon enough we're all watching a berry bush begin to grow as it starts off as if someone just planted the seed. It starts to sprout out of the ground as it grows taller and with more leaves it soon begins to grow Sitrus berries. After about 5 minutes there were 25 Sitrus berries on the bush.

"H… h… ho… how… did you… just do that?" Lance asked dumbfounded.

I chuckled, said "I learned that from Celebi. This is how I got your Tomato berry back at Aurora castle Tana. Now if you will get in a nice orderly line I will pass each of you."

They nodded and lined up as I grab one of the berries and handed it to the mushroom pokemon, the next one was a purple sheep looking pokemon, then it was the Oddish, next was a bud looking pokemon, next was a green monkey with a tuff on its head, next was a little bug pokemon with a grass like thing acting as clothes, next was a floating cotton pokemon, next was a goat looking pokemon, next was a deer looking pokemon orange fur, next was a yellow and brown seed looking pokemon, next was two acorn looking pokemon, next was a big one that four wings made of grass with a long nick with bananas growing under its chin, next was two pokemon with a leaf as a tail and on the tips of their ears, with white fur, and the last pokemon is another mushroom pokemon that has a pokeball looking top.

They each took they berries I offered with their own ways of saying thanks as they ate their berries I gave some to Eve, Ursa, Tana, and I ate some of them myself. Afterwards I looked at the pokemon as I clapped my hands together to get all of their attention, they all looked at me as I said "What I'm about to show you needs to remain secret." They nodded and I smiled as I begin to reverted into my human form, I looked at their faces as I said "You see because I can change between forms I'm using this form to be a pokemon trainer I also makes for a great disguise to keep myself hidden."

They nodded as they purple sheep asked in a feminine voice "What are if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked at her and said "That is another secret that I will tell you on the condition that none of you tell any other begin." They nodded and I continued "Do you remember what one of those pokemon from before said."

One of the acorn pokemon asked in a male voice "What do you mean?"

I answered "Do you all remember what the Infernape said?" They nodded and I continued "He was right they were fighting a legendary, because I am a shiny Mew-morph capable of changing my outward appearance."

They were all shocked, except for Lance and my friends, one of the pokemon said "Y… y… yo… you… also mention… fighting against being that pushed your powers to th…"

"I was raised by the legendries so they trained me, educated me, and played with me. They were the family that I and the other members of the 50 didn't have at the beginning." I said interrupting the pokemon.

Another pokemon asked "What's the 50?"

I looked at the pokemon, said "They are a special group of pokemorph just like me; they can also change into the three basic forms of this world. Now then I have a question for you guys what are you guys?"

The mushroom pokemon that I first meet said "I'm a Shroomish, my names Bella."

The purple sheep was the next to answer my question "I'm a shiny Mareep, my names Sarah."

The Oddish was the next speak "You already know what I am, my names Alice."

The next was the bud looking pokemon "I'm a Budew, my names Rose."

Next was the green monkey "I'm a Pansage, my names Eric."

Next was the bug with the leaf as clothing "I'm a Sewaddle, my names Levi."

Next was the floating cotton pokemon "I'm a Cottonee, my names Whitney."

Next was the goat pokemon "I'm a Skiddo, my names Ram."

Then was the deer pokemon "I'm a Deerling, my names Ciara."

Then was the seed pokemon "I'm a Sunkern, my names Dawn."

Then was the two acorn pokemon "We're Seedot, I'm Rick and this is my mate Caria."

Then was the big one with long neck "I'm a Tropius, my name Brittney."

Then was the two with leaf for tails "We're Leafeon, my names Matt and this is my sister Leaf."

Lastly it was pokeball looking pokemon "I'm a Foongus, my names Lee."

I nodded and said "I have one last thing I would like to ask you." they nodded in understanding and I continued "Would any of you like to travel with me on my journey?"

There was a moment of silence as none of them knew what to say, but soon enough Bella walked forward a little bit and said "I would like to travel with you."

I smiled as I bent down and rubbed the top of her head to which she seemed to enjoy. I then said "I'm glad you want to travel with me."

Sarah soon walked up and said "I'll join."

I looked at and cover my hand with electricity as I said "I know that Mareep like electricity." When I said this Sarah walk over to me and begins to rub my side. I chuckle as I set my hand on top of her wool and send some electric currents through. When I did her wool puffed up so much she looked like a giant ball of wool.

She then said "Do you mind helping me?"

I chuckled and begin to look through my bag but I couldn't find any sears and I said "Crap I forgot to get sears."

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

"Wait I have an idea on how to fix this." I said instantly as I coated my hands in **Metal Claw**.

Lance grabbed my shoulder and said "Stewart wait what are you doing?"

I looked at him and said "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." With that I stepped up to Sarah and using my metal covered claws I begin to cut of the wool but I did make sure that I left enough on so she wouldn't be cold. After that I said "How's that Sarah?"

She looked up at me with a smile and said "Thank you." I smiled down towards her.

The next one to walk up was Leaf when her brother saw this he said "Are you sure you want to go with this guy?"

She looked at him and said "Why not did you what he did? He beat those pokemon when he was outnumbered. And they even had bug type pokemon and he still won."

He sighed and said "If that's what you what." She nodded and he continued "Then by all means go with him."

"Don't worry I'll protect her." I said getting their attention, they nodded and nuzzled each other and Leaf walked over to me. I looked down at her and said "I'm glad you want to travel with me." I looked at the others and said "Do any of the rest of you guys wants to travel with me?"

Soon Ram and Ciara walked forward saying at the same time "We'd like to join."

Next was Rose, Alice, and Levi who walked forward saying "Us too."

None of the rest walked forward so I said "I'm glad that all of you choice to travel with me. I protect you no matter what." They all seemed happy as I continued "It will be nice having you all a part of my team."

With that I created eight Luxury balls with my psychic powers, I was about to throw them at the ones that want to travel with when Lance once again puts his hand on my shoulder, asking "Where did you get those?"

I chuckled, saying "I made them with my powers." He looked shocked but stepped back as I walked up to each of them and tapped them with the Luxury balls. Each of them didn't put up a struggle; I held each of their balls as I took out the others and said "This is going to be confusing later on I have a feeling about that."

Lance spoke up "What do you mean?"

I was quick to reply "I can travel with as many pokemon as I want, as long as I don't use them all in a battle."

He looked shocked and asked "How can you do that only the champions are allowed to carry more than six pokemon?"

I chuckled and said "It might be because I have help from Lady Arceus." I hear multiple gasp coming from the pokemon and I chuckled. I looked back at the pokeballs and used my powers to engrave each of the names of their occupants on them. I then had a through pop into my head _"Should I give him the ability to understand pokemon?"_

I heard Lady Arceus in my head saying _"He's your friend why don't you."_

I nodded replying _"You're not mad about me reveling my and the others secret are you?"_

I heard a faint chuckled followed by her reply _"Of course not Stewart, not all humans are bad and Lance here cares a lot about pokemon even when there not his own."_

"Um Stewart are you ok?" I heard Lance, I nodded and he said "Good you looked like you were in a trance."

I chuckled, saying "No I was just talking to Lady Arceus through telepathy about something."

He seemed interested as he asked "Really what were you talking to her about?"

I smirk as I said "I was talking to her about giving you a special gift or not."

That really got his Interest as he asked "Really what kind of gift, I mean you gave me your Rayquaza form. What gift could you possibly give me that could rival that?"

I laughed saying "If you think me giving you Emerald was such a nice gift. Then how would you like to be able to get closer to your pokemon?"

He looked at me curiously as he asked "What do you mean?"

I looked at him with a smile on my face as I said "I mean be able to understand pokemon and not just your own."

The shocked expression on his face was all I needed to know as he quickly said "You can do that?" I nodded, as he continued "Yes I would like to understand pokemon."

I concentrated on my hands I walked up to Lance and put my right one to his throat and my left one to his right ear, I then moved my right hand to his left ear and the energy transferred to him as I said "Done."

He looked at me and said "Did it worked?"

I nodded and said while looking at Tana "Tana mind saying something to Lance to let him know it worked?"

She looked at me and said "Sure what should I saying?"

Lance chuckled and said "That will do." He turned to me and said "Thank you Stewart. This means so much to me."

I nodded and said "You are my first human that I have made in this world. I trust you with my form, my secret, and this gift."

He nodded and said "So Stewart now what?"

I looked at the pile of wool from Sarah and said "With all this wool I can make at least two beds I just need the wood."

I had my hand glowing green with energy again as I put it on the ground again saying "Produce me several tall trees."

And just like the berry bush five trees begin to grow out of the ground at incredible growth rates starting from sprouts to growing into about 20 feet tall giants I smiled as I whistled saying "I didn't think they would grow that tall."

All the pokemon and Lance looked at me and said in unison "WHAT THE HELL?" Matt said "Just how in the name of Lady Arceus can you do this? You said you were a Mew-morph."

I nodded, smiling as I became enveloped in energy I felt my body change as my body shrank my feet and arms grew smaller as it felt like my feet came to my body, my head change to look like a funny onion shape head as I grew antennas, my fur change to two different shades of green but they were both light, and finally I grew pixy like wings. Once it was finished I saw everyone's shocked expressions except for my friends, I said "This is how I can make plants grow in such short amount of time." I reverted back into my morph form."

Matt quickly said "That is what you meant by saying you can change your outward appearance."

I nodded saying "Transforming really is fun when my only restriction is that I have to see the pokemon first before I can transform."

Matt then asked "So does that mean…"

"Yes I can transform into a Leafeon, Seedot, Trophies, and the rest of you guys because of me seeing you." I interrupted knowing what he was going to say. "Now for the trees I need you guys to make some room because I'm going to cut them down."

They agreed and move a short distance away I concentrated on my aura and made an aura blade, with that I cut the trees I strategic locations. Making a pile of 10 foot logs, I then quickly set up the tent with the aid of psychic. I pushed the logs inside and over to the southwest corner to work on later.

I walked back outside and said to the wild pokemon "It was nice meeting you all have a good day and I hope I'll meet you all again someday on a better reason."

They nodded as I dropped the barrier so we could all leave. The pokemon returned to the forest as me, Lance, and my pokemon left with me in my human form.

It was starting to get dark and I suggested "Let's stop here for the night and resume our travels in the morning." Lance and the others nodded.

We stopped in a small clearing as I set up the tent, we went inside. I immediately went over to my pile of wood and begin to make two king sized bed frames, a table with 5 chairs, and a dresser; I grabbed the wool and begin to make two king sized mattresses, a couch, two chairs, and linens. After making all of this I moved them the one of the beds a few feet away from the bathroom, the other in the northwest corner, the couch near the middle of the tent facing the west wall and the chair on both sides of the couch.

It took me a total of one and a half hours to make all of this stuff and another half hour to move it into place. I heard clapping from behind me and turned and saw both Lance and Tana clapping since I returned the others two hours ago. Lance said while walking up to me "Nice craftsmanship Stewart. You did an outstanding job creating all this furniture."

I smiled and said "Thanks Lance I learned this from…"

"Let me guess from a legendary who is a carpenter." Lance said interrupting me.

I looked at him with an irritated look on my face as I said "No Lance from a book I received from a Legendary. I learned how to make all this stuff from that book the legendries didn't show me how to build all this."

He was shock as he said "Sorry Stewart I just assumed it seeing as how you say you learn a lot of stuff from the legendries."

I sighed, saying "It's alright just don't assume too much about me. Now then let's get some sleep making all this is exhausting."

Tana then said "Um Stewart where am I going to sleep? You only made to beds."

I looked at her and said "You and me are going to sleep on the same bed while Lance takes a bed for himself." When I said this I noticed a blush appearing on her face as I asked "Do you have a problem with that Tana?"

She shocked her head saying "No it's…um"

She looked flustered so I walked up to her and raised her head to look at me and her blush just kept growing so I did the only thing I could think of. I moved my lips to hers at first I could tell she was shocked but soon she got in to it. I begin to lick at her lips asking for entrance to which she replied with opening her mouth as I explored her mouth she tasted like Tomato berries. She then moved her tongue into my mouth has we held the kiss it felt like an eternity as we slowly pulled away from each other with a strand of saliva connecting our lips.

We heard Lance cough getting our attention as he said "Well that was I nice display of emotions. I suggest you two keep that private most people might not like seeing you two express your love for each other in your human form Stewart."

I chuckled saying "That would be a good idea."

He smiled, saying "So now that you two had your moment can we go to sleep."

I nodded as me and Tana got into the bed by the northwest corner. I whispered "Goodnight love."

She giggled "Goodnight Stewie."

**A/N: i already have a few names for some of the legendary pokemorph. Tobias (Darkrai-morph). it may take me a while totype te next chapter because my left middle finger is currently injured.**


End file.
